The Dragon Realm
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: PG-13 to be cautious. Hiei finds a book on a realm of dragons that no one has ever found. When Hiei finds info on its location, he finds a way in. In this realm, Hiei finds what he has never had... COMPLETE
1. Birthday Party

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, what kind of celebrity do you think I am?  
  
SIDE NOTE: Okay, for those of you who have not read my other fics, then you probably don't know what a weirdo I am on the first chapters. In every side note on every first chapter I'll ramble on and on and on. A lot. Anywho, for those of you who have not ready my Yu- Gi- Oh fic, "Medieval Duel Monsters", you should, it's immensely good. Well... um, I'm conceited, too. Well, anyway, if you haven't read it, ignore that first bit, and I'll tell you this fic has some stuff related to it. It'll have some medieval content and it'll definitely involve people riding dragons. And, um, if you decide you want to read this, but then you find you absolutely despise it, and nothing you ever leave in a review will even come close to a gentle "I didn't like it very much, but I'm sure other people do, so that's good" kind of thing, then don't leave hissy- fit reviews or nasty, mean reviews. I'm a sensitive person. I don't mind constructive criticism, though. Improvements, or suggestions, like. I whole- heartedly welcome those. Well, now that you've seen one of my legendary babblements, please read on!  
  
Hiei zipped from tree to tree, hoping to tire himself out before he headed over to the temple. It was supposed to be some sort of celebration... a birthday; that's what Yukina had told him. Every year he remembered the others begging him to join them in some sort of gathering, and he had always refused, preferring his solitude to the overpowering smells and drunken bellowing. However, this time Yukina had gotten to him before any of the others had and asked him to join them. Knowing he would have felt too guilty to refuse, he agreed to go. Besides, this wasn't just any birthday celebration; it was Yukina's. Yukina's, and obviously his own.  
  
Anyway, the reason he was trying to rid himself of his energy was so he wouldn't have to listen to the fool's rambling on and on about how he "got Yukina the best gift," how he "loved her with all his heart," and other garbage like that. He figured he'd fall asleep as soon as he got there at this rate. As a yawn escaped him, he realized that this was probably the best time to head for the temple. A swift change in direction and he was off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hiei!! Oh, I'm so glad you came!" Hiei stiffened slightly as his sister threw her arms around him. Quickly withdrawing, Yukina grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him inside, chattering excitedly about the party. "I've never had a birthday party before! Kazuma planned it all out for me. Isn't he sweet? He said 'everyone should celebrate the birthday of a perfect girl like you.' He made me blush." Yukina's cheeks turned red at the thought. "Come on, sit down, Hiei! You're the first one here, besides Kazuma, but Kazuma's been here since one in the morning anyway."  
  
Hiei reluctantly sat down, a little nervous that his normally quiet sister was being so chatty.  
  
"Yukiiiiiiinaaaaa!!" Kuwabara popped his scrunched- looking face around the corner. "Come here so you can tell me which cake you like best!"  
  
"Coming!!" Yukina dashed around the corner. Seconds later, Hiei could hear, "Kazuma, how many cakes did you buy?!" Hiei pressed himself closer into the chair. This was going to be a loooooooong day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The others arrived shortly after Hiei had. The party had been going on for an hour and a half since then. So far, Hiei had managed to avoid only a few cheesy party games that only the fool could have thought up. Hiei had managed to get out of something called "Blind Man's Bluff" where you were blindfolded and had to touch someone so they could be blindfolded instead; "Pin the Tail on the Donkey" a ridiculous game where you pinned a piece of string to a poster of a donkey; and two other games that he couldn't remember the name of. He'd only gotten out of those because Kuwabara had thought he would use his Jagan eye to cheat. Well... not that he wouldn't have.  
  
Shortly before the fool decided Yukina should open all ten gifts he had bought for her, Hiei fell asleep. He woke up later to a strange melody coming from the kitchen. He listened quietly for a moment and this is what it sounded like:  
  
"...happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Yukina! Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Hiei yawned. 'Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me...' He yawned again. "Happy birthday to me... hn. Not that anyone would ever want to celebrate the day someone like me was born. I'm sure no one in my family would..." He sighed. "Oh well. Happy birthday to me... happy birthday to me..."  
  
"Hiei?" Hiei stopped singing to himself abruptly. Yukina came in, holding a plate with what looked like ice cream cake on it. "I brought this out for you, Hiei. I'm sure you'll want some."  
  
"Um... no thank you, I'm not hungry," Hiei turned away.  
  
Yukina sat down next to him. "Hiei, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You just turned down sweet snow; don't tell me nothing's wrong." She was answered with silence. She sighed. "I bet I know what it is. I heard you singing to yourself."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "You did??"  
  
Yukina nodded. "Mmhmm. Hiei, why didn't you tell anyone it was your birthday, too? I'd be so happy if we could celebrate our birthdays together!"  
  
"I... I don't think anyone else would really care to—"  
  
"Now, don't say that, Hiei! Come on; everyone will be happy!" Without another word, Yukina dragged her brother to the kitchen.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'Ugh; I'm never going to celebrate my birthday again!' Hiei stumbled into the first room he could find, desperate to get away from all that accursed noise. The others nearly had to force him to "have fun," Yukina and Botan had tried to force- feed him ice cream cake, and if he had to hear "Happy Birthday to you" one more time he would destroy something, or more likely SOMEONE. He slumped over in one corner of the room and prayed that this was a good hiding place.  
  
After he caught his breath, he wondered exactly where his hiding place was. He glanced around the dimly lit room, finding it full of shelves and large bookcases. 'A library...' He stood and ran his gaze across the many books on the shelves. As he reached the third row of books, one book in particular caught his eye. 'The Dragon Realm...? I've never heard of such a place...' He took the book off the shelf and began reading.  
  
"I see you've found my library," the voice made Hiei jump. Genkai chuckled, stepping further into the room to see what Hiei had found. "The Dragon Realm... hmm... doesn't surprise me that one would be the book to catch your eye."  
  
"I'm just trying to get away from that stupid party..."  
  
"Oh, yes," Genkai smirked. "If you like that book so much, you can have it. It's not like I ever look at it anymore." She sighed. "All these years of trying to find that so- called Dragon Realm and failing; I've given up. So it's all yours." Genkai's smirk grew. "Just call it your birthday gift."  
  
Hiei scowled. "Right. Just don't ever give me any 'birthday gifts' again."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hiei, this is certainly a pleasant surprise," Kurama had opened his door to find Hiei sitting just outside his window. He'd just now opened the window so the small fire demon could jump inside. "I would have expected you to avoid us after your little unexpected party at the temple."  
  
"Don't get so excited, fox; I just came here so I could read," Hiei immediately seated himself on Kurama's bed, curled up in one corner and already reading. Kurama blinked in surprise.  
  
"Where did you get that book, Hiei?" he peered closely at the cover. "It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen."  
  
"I found it in Genkai's library," Hiei mumbled in the tone of someone who is very engrossed in what they are reading. "She said I could have it..."  
  
"I see," Kurama sat at the desk placed next to his bed. "Would you mind telling me why you chose my place to read?"  
  
"Yusuke's and the fool's are too noisy, I am NOT going back to that damned temple, and it's raining outside."  
  
"It's not..." Kurama looked outside. His window was splattered with water droplets. "Oh... never mind." He sighed. "Well, read all you like; but I'm going to need sleep soon."  
  
Hiei looked up from the book momentarily to raise an eyebrow at the red- haired kitsune. "So?"  
  
"So... you're sitting on my bed."  
  
"Oh... right." Hiei went back to his book.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Um... right. Did you like it? I hope so... this first chapter's a little boring, but it won't be so boring next chapter. So... well, please review (if you have helpful constructive criticism, nice things to say, or even just a little "eh, not to my liking," but no meanie bean stuff!). And check my bio for info on updates! 


	2. Finding the Realm

Disclaimer: If you told me you thought I was the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho, I would be most flattered, but I'm afraid I'd have to correct you, for I am not. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Okay, this new side note should be short. Unlike last time. But the story, if I've worked it out correctly, should be longer. And it also should be more interesting. Hopefully. Enjoy.  
  
"Genkai- baasan, have you seen Hiei at all?" Yukina had entered Genkai's library once the party was over, knowing the elderly woman's secret haven all too well. Hiei had left so suddenly and she had felt bad, wondering if they had been a bit too rambunctious in getting him to join the party.  
  
Just as she'd thought... Genkai was curled up in an armchair with a book on fencing. The red cover lowered for a moment to reveal the older woman's thoughtful face. "As a matter of fact, I think I have... yes. He came in here a while ago." She chuckled. "Goodness... soon everyone will know about this library."  
  
"Hiei didn't seem upset to you, did he?" Yukina asked hopefully.  
  
Genkai smiled. "Not to worry, my dear. He had the same expression on his face that he always does; the look of annoyance. However, I do think you may have shaken him up a bit. You must remember that things must be taken slow with him. If you make him have too much fun all at once, he'll try to hide."  
  
Yukina nodded. "I understand. I didn't mean to scare him. I just wanted him to feel happy on his birthday."  
  
"You should worry about your own happiness more often. It's your birthday as well."  
  
"I know. But since you've seen Hiei, do you remember where he went?"  
  
"I assume somewhere quiet. One does prefer a quiet place when reading."  
  
Yukina blinked in surprise. "Reading? Did Hiei take a book from here?"  
  
"I gave it to him. He seemed interested in it, and I never read it anymore, anyway," as she said this, Genkai went back to her own book. "You shouldn't worry so much. I'm certain Hiei won't blame you. He knows how much you care, and I think HE cares more than he lets on." Genkai paused and glanced up at the still worried ice apparition. "Come on, girl, grab a book and join me. You should learn to relax."  
  
Yukina sighed. "I suppose you're right, Genkai- baasan." She smiled. "Do you still have that one on gardening? I've taken quite an interest in planting flowers."  
  
"Top shelf on the right."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hiei, please, I want to go to bed!"  
  
"One more page, kitsune!"  
  
"You said that an hour ago!" Kurama snatched the book from Hiei's hands and looked it over. "Hiei! This is the same exact page you were reading an hour ago! You can't possibly be THAT slow of a reader!"  
  
Hiei let out a threatening snarl, indicating that he wanted his book back, and FAST. "I was TRYING to figure something out!"  
  
Kurama held the book out of Hiei's reach. "What EXACTLY are you trying to figure out?"  
  
"If you READ the PAGE, kitsune, you'd KNOW what I'm trying to figure out!" Hiei spat through clenched teeth.  
  
Holding back the small demon with one hand, Kurama ran his eyes over the page. When he'd finished, he gave a slightly miffed Hiei his book. "I see. You're trying to figure out where this Dragon Realm is?"  
  
"I can't resist a challenge that no one else could complete..." Hiei's eyes flickered dangerously. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"I know that one all too well. You wouldn't have tried to master the black dragon if that weren't true."  
  
Hiei sighed in frustration. "I just KNOW there's a clue somewhere on this page... I can FEEL it! But I just can't find it..."  
  
Kurama yawned. "Find it later. I'm tired."  
  
"I don't WANT to find it later. Just sleep on the floor."  
  
"That's not nice, Hiei; this is my home!" Kurama sighed in frustration. A huge wave of fury was rolling around in his chest. He was having trouble fighting it down.  
  
"I don't care. I want to read."  
  
That did it. "Hiei, you are my friend and I truly respect you, and I'm very sorry for this." Hiei didn't even have the chance to be puzzled before Kurama picked him up, book and all, and threw him out the now open window. The surprised fire demon immediately caught his balance on a thick tree branch, clutching his book almost protectively. He was still considerably wet by then.  
  
"Damn kitsune... oh well. I'll go somewhere else to read."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was about midnight when Yusuke heard a tapping on his window. Groggily, he got up and crossed to the window to punch it, thereby knocking whatever was on his windowsill to the ground. He didn't expect it to come back and punch the window, too. Glass flew everywhere.  
  
"What hell...?!" that woke him up. Yusuke's attention was now focused on the small, black- clad creature shaking itself dry on his bedroom floor. After a moment he realized that the small creature was Hiei. "What the hell are you dong here at this hour?! Then again, what the hell are you doing here at all?!"  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi, you'll wake your neighbors," once Hiei was dry he stood up and planted himself in a small armchair sitting across from Yusuke's bed. He started reading that same page again, puzzling Yusuke in the process.  
  
"Hiei, I didn't know you liked to read!"  
  
"Just because you don't know the concept of a book doesn't mean I don't."  
  
"Fine, be mister grouchy, see if I care..." Yusuke crossed to his window attached the extra cover he'd bought last week in case he ever broke the first one. He yawned. "So, what's the book about, anyway?" Hiei lifted the book to show Yusuke the cover. "The Dragon Realm, huh? Is there such a place?"  
  
"According to this book. However, Genkai has told me that she's never found it."  
  
"That's Genkai's book?"  
  
"She gave it to me. Now be quiet. I'm trying to figure out where it is."  
  
"Fine, fine," Yusuke yawned and crawled back under the covers of his bed. "If you ever find it Hiei, tell your black dragon I said hi."  
  
Hiei started to roll his eyes, but then stopped as they widened. He read the page again. "Of course..."  
  
SDIE NOTE: Well? What'd you think? Waiting for Hiei to go to the Dragon Realm? Wanna see what it's like? You'll need to wait until chapter four. ^_^ Must torture you all! ^_^ Ja! Please review (but remember, no meanie bean stuff)! 


	3. The Black Dragon

Disclaimer: No, I don't Yu Yu Hakusho! Don't make me blush...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Well, I'm updating WAY sooner than you people would have expected, right? I mean... WOW. This is SO not like me! I think I actually have a PLOT for this one! WOW... well, please read on!  
  
Yusuke awoke the next morning to a crackling noise. For a moment he thought his mom was doing another drunken dance on bubble- wrap, but then he smelled smoke. He sat up abruptly. The room was warmer than usual.  
  
"Hiei! What are you trying to do, burn my house down?!"  
  
The little fire demon, surrounded in black fired, looked up. "No. I'm trying to summon my dragon."  
  
"NOW?! In my HOUSE?! Are you INSANE?!"  
  
"No, just determined."  
  
"Determined to do WHAT?! KILL me?!"  
  
"No, Yusuke, I want to find that Dragon Realm!" he smirked. "And you gave me an idea last night. Surprising, isn't it?"  
  
"Cool!" Yusuke scratched his head. "Remind me what idea I gave you."  
  
"In the book, it said that the Dragon Realm was located in the deepest pits of Spirit World. That's EXACTLY where my black dragon is from. If I can summon the dragon, I can make it go back to where it was. And this time, I'll be going with it."  
  
"Wow, that sounds really neat. Just do me a favor and don't summon your dragon in my house."  
  
"Hn. Whatever."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"URAMESHI! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Kuwabara paused. "DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE AND GET YOU, URAMESHI!"  
  
"Pipe down!" Yusuke entered his front yard, yawning. He looked dead tired. "Since when do you care so much about school? It certainly has noting to do with a hardworking nature..."  
  
"Aw, shut up, Urameshi! The school's letting someone 'out- of- country' visit our school, remember?"  
  
Yusuke blinked in surprise. "But I thought no one nominated anybody."  
  
Kuwabara grinned proudly. "Well, I did! I nominated my one true love!"  
  
"What?! You're thinking of bringing YUKINA to our school?!"  
  
A spiky head poked around the corner. "What's this I hear about Yukina going to a ningen school?"  
  
"None of your business, short- stop!" Kuwabara snapped. Hiei's blood eyes narrowed.  
  
"If Yukina's going then I am, too. I don't trust ANY of those humans at that school."  
  
"Hey, back off, shrimp; she's MY girl!"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "Humor him, Kuwabara." He looked tiredly at the jaganshi. "Alright, Hiei, if you wanna go that badly, we'll talk to the old man. Just don't burn anything. And keep your dragon on a short leash, willya? We don't need a flaming reptile attacking people and causing chaos."  
  
"Fine. But don't expect me to be so docile if anyone so much as TOUCHES Yukina."  
  
"I told you, SHE'S MINE!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The day, to put it bluntly, was scary. No... HIEI was scary. The day was crazy. Yukina, as Hiei had expected, was quite popular amongst the guys. So, unsurprisingly, he had spent the day making death threats. No one really came near Yukina after the last one, which was a threat of decapitation and having their bodies burnt WAY past ashes.  
  
The explanation given to get Hiei into the school was the utmost truth: He was an overprotective sibling who would find a way to sneak into the school even if he wasn't allowed in. The small demon hadn't expected the fool to put two- and- two together, so he had to hand out his first threat for the day: "Tell her, and I'll make sure you won't be able to speak or see for the rest of your miserable life." Yukina remained clueless and adorably naïve the entire time.  
  
Hiei had attended some of Yusuke's classes, but failed to remain quiet when Yukina was not in there with him. He set a test tube and three chalkboards on fire. Lucky for him it was a blazing hot day, so the fires were blamed on the heat. Unluckily, however, the test tube he'd blown up contained some nasty- looking chemicals that smelled terrible when heated. The students had to evacuate the room because of the sulfurous odor that clouded the air. Hiei was sorry that day had to end, even though he nearly passed out from the smell.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Remind me NEVER to bring Hiei to school AGAIN!" Yusuke gasped out. "I'm out of breath..." He leaned against a fence post. "Do you have to blow something up EVERY time someone mentions Yukina?!"  
  
"Yes," Hiei stated this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"I hated everything except for two things," Kuwabara panted, also leaning against the fence. "One: Yukina was there, and two: Hiei knew more English than the English teacher!"  
  
"I got bored in Ningenkai; what did you expect me to do? Besides, English is simple..."  
  
"Well, I don't know how you managed it... I'm gonna walk Yukina back to the temple, now. It's not far off."  
  
Hiei glared at Kuwabara. The carrot- top cringed. Then Hiei shrugged, but kept a deadly look in his eyes, indicating that the boy could do as he wished as LONG as he didn't try anything with Yukina.  
  
"I should get back to what I was doing this morning... that Dragon Realm's not going to find itself," Hiei blurred off, dark flames already crackling around his body. Yusuke yawned.  
  
"And I'll get back to what I was TRYING to do last night... sleep," he yawned again. "See ya later, lug- head." Yusuke then headed off in the direction of his house, while Kuwabara headed in the direction of the temple.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Now... where was I...?" Hiei frowned. How could he summon the dragon without summoning all the destruction that was usually called for? "Perhaps I can summon it quickly and then send it back... but I'll have to consume it somewhere along the line..." His frown deepened. "Hmm... should I consume it before or during I send it back...? During. But I may slip into hibernation more quickly..." He sighed. "Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Here goes nothing..."  
  
Concentrating fully on the dragon and summoning up its dark powers, Hiei used not only his own energy, but energy from his powerful third eye. Dark fire crackled and swirled around him. The Jagan glowed a fierce white, sending its power into summoning the dragon. Soon, the charcoal- colored creature that snaked about Hiei's arm separated itself from its master's skin and rose in a black, fiery storm. Then Hiei focused his energy on calling the creature back and consuming it at the same time. It went well at first, but then the dragon fought against its master, surprising Hiei. The dragon did not want to be called back. Hiei fought to consume the creature instead and harness its power, but the dragon's energy collided with his own. Hiei passed out as the flaming beast hit his body in full power.  
  
SIDE NOTE: WHEW- WHEE!!!!!!! There was your update!!!!! *sees several Hiei fans (like myself) gasping at what just happened* Oh, don't worry! I would NEVER kill Hiei- kun! He's fine! *sees fangirls sigh in relief* ^_^ Anywho, you caught the thing about Hiei being good with English, right? That credit does not go to me. I got the idea from several fanfictions I've read. SEVERAL. People seem to like making Hiei really good in English. ^_^ Well, please review (but remember, no meanie bean stuff!). 


	4. Trespasser

Disclaimer: No, I'm afraid I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... *sees Yu Yu Hakusho fans close their autograph books and walk away in disappointment* Oh, sure, I don't deserve love!  
  
SIDE NOTE: I wonder why I bother italicizing the words "side note." I mean, honestly, the italicizing doesn't show up! *sighs* Oh well. I know you've been waiting to hear what happened to Hiei. ^_^ I've had this idea written down for a while on a piece of paper, but this time, just to torture you, I've decided to purposely not update. ^_^ You may throw rotten fruit at me if you think it best! *gets rotten fruit thrown at her*  
  
Hiei groaned as sunlight hit his face. He rolled over lazily, swatting at the air as though trying to bat away the sunlight. A moment later he remembered what had happened with the dragon and he instantly sat up, looking at his arm. The dragon imprint didn't seem to be there... 'Shimmata!'  
  
The dragon was free, and since its master hadn't been conscious to give it any orders, it would most likely have gone on a rampage and killed everything in sight. That's how the dragon worked... Hiei couldn't just tell it to sit and stay. He had to tell it who to kill, and he had to do it immediately or the dragon would become impatient and start doing what it did best: destroying. Like he'd told Zeru before the blonde demon's demise, it was impossible to control the creature completely.  
  
'K'so! What if it killed Yukina?! I'd never forgive myself! K'so! K'so! K'so!' His mental curses transferred to out loud cursing. Something rustled the trees above him, obviously having heard his string of curses. It took him a moment to realize that the air around him had gotten warmer.  
  
"Halt, you! You're under arrest for trespassing in our realm!"  
  
Hiei looked up. "What the hell...?"  
  
Two women atop two large, blazing crimson dragons glared down at him with brilliant yellow eyes. The dragons' gazes were equal to that of their riders. "You're coming with us, trespasser!"  
  
"Trespasser?" Hiei snarled at his two accusers. "I've trespassed on no one's land! You lie; this is not your property!"  
  
"Oh, yeah?" one of the women, this one with long black hair pulled back. She pulled out a badge with an unfamiliar symbol. "We are Dragon Realm Police Officials! And you have trespassed in our realm! According to our law, all trespassers must be taken to the queen to have their punishment decided!"  
  
"Dragon Realm, you say?" Hiei smirked. "Hmm... then I guess I have accomplished what I first set out to fulfill. However, I'm afraid I did not get here on my own, so I don't think you can count that as trespassing."  
  
"It doesn't matter!" the other woman said, this one with short brown hair. "You still had the intention to come here, whether or not you were brought here on your own. You are still a trespasser. You need to come with us."  
  
"I will go nowhere with you. You cannot force me."  
  
"Resisting arrest? Fine!" the black- haired one raised her hand. The brunette mimicked her. The two dragons reared their heads and spat out two silver orbs that crackled with energy. This intrigued Hiei, for most dragons he heard about spat fire.  
  
The orbs drew closer and closer to him. Sensing that these orbs would probably attack him, Hiei decided to attack them first. He fired his mortal flame, but received a shocking surprise. The orbs shot his own energy back at him, sending it rolling painfully through his body. Then, while he was partially paralyzed, the orbs wrapped him in strong cords and held him suspended between them.  
  
The black- haired woman smirked. "NOW, trespasser, you will come with us."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hiei knelt in front of a throne, upon which another yellow- eyed woman sat. Her hair was short, silky, and blonde. She had a slender neck and a white kimono patterned with cherry blossoms. On her lap and under her long slim fingers was a small green dragon with silver eyes. It stared at Hiei almost mockingly, swishing its tail all the while. At the queen's side, gazing at Hiei with a desiring look in her eyes was a girl with bronze- colored hair. Her eyes were also yellow, but unlike the others, her eyes were more cat- like than like a reptiles'. Not to mention she had black cat ears poking out of her hair and a black tail that flicked back and forth underneath her blue kimono. She leaned against the arm of the throne as the queen began to interrogate him.  
  
"I understand you are the trespasser that has somehow managed to enter our realm," the queen stroked the dragon on her lap as she spoke. "I cannot allow trespassers. However, I am merciful, so I will allow you to explain why you intended to come here in the first place. If your reasoning is good enough, I will let you escape without punishment, and you may go back to where you belong. Do we have a deal?" Silence. "Answer me, trespasser! Who are you?!" Still, Hiei said nothing.  
  
"Your highness, Miss Kanne," the bronze- haired kitten girl spoke up. "I believe the trespasser would better be able to answer if you removed the muzzle."  
  
The queen looked blankly at the silver muzzle clamped over Hiei's mouth. Her face turned pink. "Oh... yes. Remove the muzzle, if you please."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the girl stretched out her somewhat bony, clawed hands and removed the muzzle without leaving a single scratch on Hiei's face. The queen cleared her throat and tried again.  
  
"Alright... NOW, trespasser, tell me who you are and why you intended to come here."  
  
"Hn. I won't lie to you. My name is Hiei and I intended to come here only because no one else has managed to get here."  
  
The queen scratched under her dragon's chin, narrowing her eyes. "I see. Trying to prove something, were we?"  
  
"No. Once again, I'll be honest. I like to accomplish seemingly impossible things."  
  
"I see. Well, now, as for your punishment..."  
  
"Queen Kanne," the kitten girl spoke up again. "This trespasser has just explained everything to you honestly. With all due respect, I don't think punishing him would be fair."  
  
"Well, he still trespassed in our realm," the queen blinked as though this cat- girl were saying something stupid. "That's breaking a law, right?"  
  
"But you just told him that you would not press charges if you found his explanations reasonable, and they sound reasonable enough to me. It doesn't sound like he had intended to do anything once he got here," she looked over at Hiei. "Am I correct in saying so?"  
  
Hiei nodded. "Yes."  
  
The girl turned back to her queen. "You see, your highness? This man means us no harm."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that," Hiei glared at the bronze- haired girl. "After all, your police dragged me here against my will when I obviously did no wrong."  
  
"You're an idiot to say that in your position," the queen stated.  
  
"Excuse me, but the police were doing their job," the cat- girl's clawed fingers reached out again and left a small scratch on Hiei's face. "You have no right to do anything to us, especially in a position where we can do a lot more to you."  
  
Hiei smirked. "You just try it. I happen to be the master of the black dragon. Even in this position I could kill you all in mere seconds."  
  
Everyone in the room grew silent. The queen's eyes widened. "You are the master of our black dragon? Oh my... well, why didn't you say so before? Um... uh... I'm not sure what I'm doing, now..."  
  
"May I suggest that you have the guards bring in the creature?" the cat girl drew back from Hiei to look at the queen. "It's been roaring something dreadful since it came back."  
  
The queen, having already asked her guards to fetch the dragon, looked apologetically at Hiei. "You must forgive me, Sir, um... was it Hiei...? Yes, forgive me, please. Hebidoshi, will you untie him?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, of course, your highness." She unwrapped the cords from around Hiei's arms. He took a moment to stretch them before standing. Hebidoshi bowed before him, still knelt on her knees. "We have not seen the dragon since you mastered it. When it returned to our realm, we were afraid that something had happened to its master." She straightened up. "Forgive us. No one before you has ever managed to find this realm. We did not expect you here."  
  
"Whatever. Just get up. I don't believe in bowing before another."  
  
Hebidoshi stood. The queen cleared her throat. "Well, Sir Hiei, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. As soon as the black dragon is returned to its rightful place, Hebidoshi will escort you to her home. That is where you will stay."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Hebidoshi turned and stared disbelievingly at her queen. "You can't be serious, your highness!"  
  
"I am. Your estate is larger than that of any of my other subjects. In fact..." the queen tapped her chin. "I think it's the largest estate in this whole realm, aside from my castle."  
  
"Exactly my point! Can he not stay in the castle?"  
  
"Of course not! That's totally unheard of!" the queen blushed. "My subjects may get the idea that... well..."  
  
"So you'd rather a rumor like THAT get pinned on me?! Sister, please... I mean... highness..."  
  
"No buts, Hebi- chan! I need to keep my reputation, you know!" as these words were said, a roaring wall of fire entered the room and spiraled around Hiei's arm. He quickly pulled some bandages from his coat and wrapped it around it. A spell was then placed over the knuckles.  
  
"Okay, now get moving!" Kanne made a shooing motion with her hands. "I have some queenly stuff to do!"  
  
"Don't call me Hebi- chan!" The bronze- haired girl, fuming, headed out of the castle, motioning for Hiei to come with her. Hiei smirked and followed. He saw a great opportunity to push the kitten girl's buttons.  
  
"So, Hebi- chan, I take it the queen was your sister?"  
  
"Don't call me Hebi- chan," the girl snapped.  
  
"Now, now, it was a simple question, Hebi- chan."  
  
"Don't call me that and I'll answer it."  
  
"Answer it now," Hiei grabbed her arm. "Or I'll break your arm."  
  
Hebidoshi rolled her eyes. "Is destruction the way you solve ALL your problems? Well... it's not surprising. I suppose he who can control such a destructive creature as the black dragon would have only that in mind. I will not answer your question."  
  
Hiei blinked in surprise. "You're not afraid of my threat?"  
  
"No. After all, if you break my arm and I still won't answer your question, what will you do next? Perhaps you will continue breaking every bone in my body until I die, and then your question will never have been answered, correct?"  
  
"I've never thought of it that way."  
  
"That's because you were too arrogant to take it into consideration."  
  
"Fine," Hiei let go of her arm, disappointed that she had somehow pushed his buttons more than he had pushed hers. "NOW will you answer my question, Hebidoshi?"  
  
"Well, yes, now that you asked politely," Hebidoshi smirked. "Actually, Kanne and I are half- sisters. She's the elder, so of course she became queen. Anyway, our father was a fire demon, a real ladies man and a player of women. Neither of us has any respect for him, but that's the only thing we have in common. Her mother, like most of the demons who live in this realm, was a dragon demon. My mother was a cat demon. Now she basically lives her life in charge. And she really enjoys bossing ME, especially, around. I've been her little PET for five years..."  
  
"It suits you," Hiei smirked, tugging at her ears. "You look much like a common little housecat, Hebi- chan."  
  
"Don't call me that," Hebidoshi rolled her eyes. "Besides, I only mean to say that I hate being seen as my sister's pet... but when it comes to anyone else..." She purred, gripping Hiei's shoulders and nuzzling his neck, making his throat rumble with her purrs. "... I never said I minded anyone else."  
  
"What... what..." Hiei's crimson eyes widened. He shoved the girl off him, his heart pounding unexpectedly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Hebidoshi laughed, her shimmering hair swishing around as her body shook with laughter. "You should see the look on your face! It's so funny!"  
  
Hiei grabbed her shoulders, but in a more angry manner. "What the hell was that for?! It obviously wasn't meant to amuse me, because I'M NOT LAUGHING!!"  
  
Hebidoshi tried to speak, gasping out her words between giggles. "I- I'm sorry, b- but I h- had to see how y- you'd react... it's just... so funny... because you're BRIGHT RED!" And then she collapsed back into a fit of giggles. Hiei felt his face burning with embarrassment and turned the color of a beet. This only proved to make Hebidoshi laugh harder.  
  
"Why... you..." Hiei's fists clenched. "I'm going to KILL you!"  
  
Hebidoshi "eep"ed and started to run. "Catch me if you can!" Needless to say, Hiei angrily started to chase her.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Once again, I'm pointlessly italicizing the words "side note." Can someone help me with that? You know, like, tell me how to italicize words? 'Cause it's driving me nuts! I didn't want ot be rude and just come out and ask like that, but it's been REALLY driving me crazy... Well, I leave you here with story. Please review (oh, and from now on, I won't say "but no meanie bean stuff." I've just been saying that because I think meanie bean is fun to say)! 


	5. Kokuryu

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho? Whoever told you that was crazy! Flattering, yes, but crazy.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hi!! Updated sooner than ya thought I would, huh? Usually I take about MONTHS to update... hmm... I wonder why... oh well! Anyhow, I'm updating, and hat's what's important! Please read and enjoy!  
  
"Good morning sunshine!!" a small pause. "I said, GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED, LORD HIEI!!"  
  
Hiei sat up abruptly as the sheets were yanked out from under him, causing him to fall off the bed when he sat up. He cursed loudly and rubbed the sore spot on his backside where he landed, glaring up at she who dared disturb his sleep. "What the hell is your problem, woman?"  
  
"My PROBLEM is, I've gotta drag your lazy ass out of bed and through town for a tour," Hebidoshi said this halfway as though it were a joke, and halfway as though it annoyed her beyond all possible extent. "So get up!!" She then bowed. "There is breakfast in my kitchen if you're hungry, Lord Hiei. Glenora has prepared it for you."  
  
Hiei stood up. "Don't bow to me! And what's all this 'Lord Hiei' crap?"  
  
Hebidoshi shrugged and gave him a mischievous smile. "It bugs you, does it not?" Hiei remained silent, making the kitten's fanged grin grow wider. "Ah, then it has served its purpose, my Lord Hiei!" Another playful bow and she was gone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hiei yawned as he picked at breakfast, remembering what had happened last night. He'd chased the kitten girl all the way to the front door of her estate, where she'd opened the door and let him, with his over- speedy legs, run straight in and skid to a stop in the kitchen, where a servant (Glenora) whacked him with a spatula. He'd been too humiliated afterwards to protest to the guest room the girl had picked out for him. It was quite comfy and spacious, so he didn't have a problem with it, anyway. It just wasn't his nature to be totally happy with anything. This Hebidoshi girl just had a way of taking the words right out of him.  
  
"Lord Hiei!" Ah, speak of the devil. "If you're finished with breakfast, we can begin the tour of our realm. Are you finished eating?"  
  
"I suppose so," Hiei shoved his untouched plate aside and stood. Hebidoshi stared at the full plate for a moment before shrugging and grabbing Hiei's arm.  
  
"Come on! We've got lots of stuff to see! And I've got so many of my favorite places to show you!"  
  
"YOUR favorite places?" Hiei raised an eyebrow at her statement.  
  
Hebidoshi laughed. "Well, you don't have any favorite places, do you?" Her eyes narrowed mischievously as Hiei remained silent. "Didn't think so. But just in case, we'll stop by the place you got arrested! Sound fun, Lord Hiei?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"First," said the kitten, dragging Hiei towards a tall, overly decorated building. "We're going to lunch!"  
  
"Lunch?!" Hiei looked at her in disbelief. "But I just ate breakfast!"  
  
"Wrong!" the feline demon's long and skinny index finger flew up in front of Hiei's face. "You did not eat anything! All I saw in front of you was a full plate! So therefore, you are going to eat NOW! Come on!" She grabbed his wrist again and pulled him inside, Hiei protesting all the way inside.  
  
"You can't make me eat if I don't want to!" he insisted childishly as the bronze- haired kitten shoved him into a chair. She rolled her eyes and sat across from him, looking rather smug.  
  
"Actually, in here, I can. You see, Lord Hiei, in this particular restaurant, one must order something if they do not want to suffer. If they order nothing, the waiters bring a dish large enough for one of our dragons to eat just for them. If they don't eat it, the service ties the customer to their chair, and force- feeds them for the whole restaurant to see. So, if you don't want to suffer a large meal or extreme humiliation, you will order something." And with that, the girl smugly sat back in her chair, her eyes reflection a sort of giggle.  
  
"I don't believe you," Hiei sat back in his own chair, looking quite collected. It was true, he didn't believe it. Even restaurants in Makai never did something like that, and there was no crueler place than Makai.  
  
"Oh, you'd better. Here comes our waiter."  
  
The waiter walked up in a crimson cloak, carrying a notepad and piercing the two with his luminous yellow eyes. Scaly ears wiggled out from underneath his curly hair so they could hear the orders. His eyes lit up in recognition as he saw Hebidoshi. "Ah, I see you're back, madame. Will you be having the vegetarian special as usual?"  
  
"You know me well, Fredo," the waiter was greeted with a fanged kitten's grin.  
  
"You've only been coming here just about every night," his eyes shifted to Hiei. "Ah! Another guest of yours, madame? I do hope he's not as stubborn as the last one."  
  
At that moment, the kitten girl giggled. "Oh, I don't know, Fredo. He just might be."  
  
The waiter's eyes narrowed. "I see... well, sir, what will you be having?"  
  
"Nothing," Hiei crossed his arms, stubborn as ever. The waiter narrowed his eyes further, but they brightened again as a screaming reached the table. His scaly ears wiggled excitedly. Hebidoshi leaned forward in her seat.  
  
"Ooh, look! Someone didn't eat their meal!" she said, as though this were the highlight of her life. Hiei turned around. And he gulped. A young child, obviously a picky and spoiled little brat was surrounded by about five waiters who were mercilessly forcing spoonfuls of who knows what down her throat. The child was screaming and squealing nonstop, but nobody seemed to mind. Hiei turned around, eyes wide, and he sunk down into his seat. Hebidoshi looked back at him with sly eyes.  
  
"Do you think it's cruel to do that to a child, Hiei? I assure you, it's not. Children are treated much more kindly than adults. Those waiters may seem like they're hurting her, but they're simply teaching her not to be so spoiled. She'll be a little scared, but in no way harmed. But adults..." the kitten's eyes widened, giving the girl a slightly maniacal look. "Now, they get the brunt of the punishment... while children are given only half of what is on that plate, adults are given twice that much. They have to eat it ALL. And it's ruthless... completely ruthless."  
  
Hiei still sat stiff. "I'll have what she's having."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This is our last stop!" Hebidoshi said gleefully. Hiei groaned but went along with it. After the restaurant he had been too traumatized not to go along with everything. She had taken him everywhere from the clothes shop to the zoo. He was just afraid of what was next. "Welcome to the ranch!"  
  
Hiei stopped in his tracks for a moment as a large set of wooden gates opened before him. Once looking inside, he felt he had gone to heaven. Dragons were everywhere; flying around directed airways or galloping along fenced tracks. Some where still inside stalls, baying, or growling. Some let out tyrannical roars as the gates opened. Many of them were set with reins and saddles, both large enough to fit the huge head and body of a dragon. And the colors of these creatures! Yellow, blue, green, brown, red, black; all with enormous golden or fiery red eyes.  
  
"Hello in there!" Hebidoshi rapped her knuckles against Hiei's temple. He blinked out of his trance.  
  
"A dragon ranch?"  
  
"Of course! This is a freaking dragon realm! What'd you expect us to ride? Horses?"  
  
"And... you can just come here and ride them whenever you want, whichever one you want?"  
  
"DUH! Come on, I'll show you my dragon!" Hebidoshi took Hiei by the wrist again and dragged him off to fenced- off field that seemed about two- hundred acres wide. The size would make sense, seeing how many dragons there were in this pen and noting how large they all were. Hebidoshi bade Hiei stay by the front gate as she went inside. Hiei watched quietly, fascinated.  
  
Hebidoshi cleared her throat. "Dremia! Here, girl!" Hiei rolled his eyes. Moments later, a brown dragon with red eyes and a white diamond pattern going down its back flew across the pen at her master's call. The end of her tail had a rattle, like a rattle snake. In fact, the whole dragon looked like a rattle snake. She even had a forked, snake- like tongue that flicked in and out of her mouth. Hebidoshi gave the serpent- like dragon a pat on her nose and turned to Hiei. "Well? What do you think of her?"  
  
"She's a beautiful creature," Hiei admitted. He reached out a hand to pet the dragon. "May I?"  
  
"That's up to her," the kitten girl answered, petting the dragon's neck this time. As if replying, Dremia nuzzled Hiei's palm. Hiei was surprised at the creature's warm flesh. The bronze- haired kitten smiled. "It seems she's taken a liking to you. That's interesting. She usually doesn't warm up to strangers."  
  
"I guess I'm just likable," Hiei replied, scratching under the dragon's chin. "So, you say she's yours, but she lives at the ranch. How does that work?"  
  
"People here can buy a dragon and leave it at the ranch if they don't have enough space for it. Though I do have a lot of space, I don't have enough for a dragon. My house is large, but my property is not. So I just bought her and kept her here."  
  
"Buying a dragon... hmm... I'd like to buy one," Hiei said absently.  
  
The feline girl's golden eyes flickered in Hiei's direction. "If you wish, I will buy you one. But the dragon has to choose you... no one ever chooses a dragon."  
  
Hiei looked at her in surprise. "No... I couldn't possibly ask you to—"  
  
"You're not asking me to do anything, Hiei. I'm offering," she bowed. "You can call it an apology for your arrest, Lord Hiei."  
  
"Don't bow to me. And you already apologized. I'm not going to ask you to buy me anything. So let's just go."  
  
The girl sighed. "As you wish, my lord." She gave her dragon a kiss on the nose before turning away. "Follow me to the exit, please."  
  
The walk was spent in silence. Hebidoshi led him through a part of the ranch that was much shadier and gloomier than the rest of it. All around there were dragons lashing out and struggling. Several demons in uniforms were trying to control them. And then... he saw it.  
  
"Hold him down! And keep that muzzle on! If he gets loose, we're dead!"  
  
"He's struggling too much! We need more wards!"  
  
Hiei felt a tapping on his shoulder. "Hiei? The exit is this way." Hebidoshi waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello! Hiei!"  
  
"That dragon... who is that?"  
  
"Huh?" the girl looked over at the fierce black dragon with yellow eyes. Its great leathery wings flapped with such force that it created waves of dust on the ground. Its huge pointed snout was encased in a muzzle, and the rest of its great body in chains. Violet ridges poked out from underneath the masses of metal, and its long black tail thrashed around. "Oh, that's Kokuryu. We named him after the black dragon because of his forceful and uncontrollable nature." She paused. "Hiei, if you're thinking of trying to control that thing—"  
  
"I am," Hiei smiled deviously. "And I will. I mastered the black dragon, and I came here when no one else before me has. I will tame this dragon."  
  
"You're right. You will." Hiei looked over at the feline demon as she made this comment. She looked very calm. "I have total faith in that, my lord. If you wish to tame the mighty Kokuryu, then do so."  
  
"Alright then... I will," Hiei stepped right in front of the dragon, facing its burning glare. Its breath washed over him as he stood. "Let the dragon go."  
  
"What?! Are you aiming to get killed?!" one of the men restraining the dragon cried out.  
  
"Unleash him. Let me feel his wrath," Hiei grinned a fanged grin. "I assure you I will come out of it alive."  
  
Before anyone else could protest, the dragon broke loose of its chains, and the muzzle slipped off. It didn't like to be downsized, and now this confident being, Hiei, would pay for doing just that.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hi, guys! I finished this chapter, and WHOO BOY was it a long'n! I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this. Bet YOU all know what's going to happen. Well, please review! 


	6. Kokuryu Mastered

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Actually, the only things I own in this story are the entire Dragon Realm, Hebidoshi, Dremia, and Kokuryu... oh, yeah, and everybody who LIVES in the Dragon Realm, minus the black dragon. Come to think of it, I own a lot... the Dragon Realm is pretty big...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Um... yeah I'm updating... that's all I can actually think of to say... I thank all my reviewers, and read on!  
  
Hiei looked up at the towering black colossus that was the dragon. Now that the muzzle was off, he could see the long rows of thin, dagger- like ivory that appeared easily snapped in half. However, seeing as the metal muzzle had been crushed into pieces by those weapons of destruction, that was not the case at all. The long ebony neck stretched downward so the dragon could look Hiei straight in the eye. Hiei stood his ground. The dragon showed its fangs, saliva and blood dripping from each spear- like tooth.  
  
"He's gonna get it, now..." the men who were before restraining the dragon backed away. Hiei still faced the creature, not having even blinked.  
  
Hebidoshi smirked. "Knowing his reputation, I'd say this is going to turn out exactly as I expect it to..."  
  
The dragon reared back suddenly, smoke rising from between its teeth. Hiei stood still as the creature roared and let out a blast of fire. The flames engulfed the jaganshi, giving the dragon a very satisfied look on its face. This went away as the flames disappeared, revealing an unscathed Hiei with his Jagan out and open. He smirked.  
  
"Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that," he said coolly to the still smoking dragon. It snorted in frustration and lunged for him, mouth open wide. Hiei caught it by a tooth. The dragon yelped in pain and tried to struggle out of Hiei's grip. "Do you want to stop struggling, or do you want to lose a tooth?" A whimper was the reply. "Good boy. Now, that didn't take very long, did it?" He let go of the dragon, which knelt down submissively at Hiei's feet. "You'll learn to recognize me as your master... I'm sure this will be hard for you, since you've been in control for so long. But you'll get used it."  
  
The men who had been restraining the dragon approached cautiously, as though afraid both the dragon and Hiei would attack. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Hn. If I can master the black dragon, I can master this one," Hiei smirked arrogantly. "It's not hard." He glanced over at Hebidoshi upon hearing a giggle and a light clapping.  
  
"Congratulations, my lord!" she said happily. "That turned out precisely as I anticipated!"  
  
"Don't call me that," Hiei snapped. "I had a feeling you led me here for a reason." Cat ears wiggled underneath bronze hair as Hebidoshi laughed a little.  
  
"You're so very smart!" She bowed. "If you would like, Lord Hiei, I can buy this dragon for you."  
  
"Hn," Hiei shrugged and started to walk away from the dragon. "I suppose so."  
  
"Good thing you're so agreeable," the girl smirked as she pulled out her wallet. "So, guys, how much for the mighty Kokuryu?"  
  
"If you take him with you, you can have him for free!" one of the men (who looked rather scrawny, I might add) shouted, already retreating.  
  
"Uh... wait, sir!" Hebidoshi started to chase after him. "Sir! I can't take him with me! Sir! SIR, MY PROPERTY IS TOO SMALL!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Great, now I'm out of money..." Hebidoshi sighed heavily into her empty wallet. She pulled her head out of it and tucked it safely back into the folds of her pale pink kimono (A/N: "Pink is an evil and vile color that must be destroyed or else it shall take over the world after the apocalypse!!" I quote my friend. It's the reason why I love pink. ^_^).  
  
"I can tell you WHY," Hiei smirked, raising his fingers to start counting off the reasons. Hebidoshi glared at him.  
  
"I know where you're going, Destructo- Boy, and I'm WARNING you not to go there!!"  
  
"ONE, you dragged me to an expensive restaurant so you could force me to eat," Hiei began, counting off on his fingers. "TWO, you bought just about EVERYTHING in the clothes store—"  
  
"Well, normally I wouldn't; but it's kind of law to buy everything in the store when you have a guy to carry all the stuff..."  
  
"And three, you bought that dragon," Hiei stopped, gazing off into space as he counted off the last reason. Hebidoshi waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yoohoo! Earth to Lord Hiei! My shopping bags are slipping off your arms!"  
  
Hiei blushed and recollected himself, catching the bags just before they fell. "Why in the world did you buy SO MUCH?!"  
  
"It's one of a girl's many ways to control a man," Hebidoshi explained. "We don't really buy all this stuff 'cause it's necessary... we just buy stuff here and there that we like and make guys carry it. At least... that's how women are here."  
  
"How is that possible? You can't MAKE anyone carry them."  
  
Hebidoshi flashed him a grin. "Oh, look at me, poor, weak little woman can't carry her own bags! Please, help me!" She smirked. "That's how some women prefer to do it. I prefer to freak 'em out so I have complete control. And from the look on your face in the restaurant, I'd say I did that pretty well."  
  
Hiei frowned. "Damn. So that was your motive."  
  
"No, not really," the cat- eyed demon frowned, too. "You didn't eat this morning, and it's not healthy for someone not to eat. Something told me you wouldn't be easily persuaded." She sighed and folded her arms behind her head. "I dunno... I was planning on doing something outrageous to freak you out afterwards, but after I saw your reaction, I felt there was no need to."  
  
Hiei's eyebrows rose with curiosity. "Outrageous? Exactly what had you been planning to do? Pull another stunt like last night?"  
  
Hebidoshi smiled. "Yeah, maybe! That would've been really fun for me, don't you think?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei turned away. "For you, perhaps."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was now the middle of the night. Hiei couldn't sleep, so he sat by the window, gazing out at the moon. 'The moon is full... that's interesting. I wouldn't have it expected it to be full tonight...'  
  
He heard a knock. "Hiei...?"  
  
'Oi, not her...' "What do you want, onna?"  
  
"Hiei, you need to sleep. It's very late."  
  
"Quiet, onna, you're not my mother," he heard a creak and turned around to find Hebidoshi's shy face poking through the doorway. He sighed in frustration. "Go away; I don't want to sleep."  
  
"You have to. It's not healthy to not sleep."  
  
"Why are you so damn concerned for my health?!" Hiei demanded. "You don't even KNOW me! Why the hell do you worry so much about me?!"  
  
"I- I get concerned when someone does something not healthy," she blushed. "And you didn't eat this morning... and now you're not sleeping... so I'm quite worried for you."  
  
Hiei growled slightly. But then he saw the look on the girl's face and sighed. 'Well... she bought that dragon just for me... I suppose and I can do something to return the favor.' "Fine, onna. I'll go to sleep." Hiei got down from the windowsill. Hebidoshi's face lit up in happiness.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei. Goodnight." She left, closing the door behind her.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Things movin' too fast for ya? I hope not... I have an impatient personality, so sometimes I'll move my stories in the direction I want them to go a little bit faster. That turns the story kind of bad... and it annoys people sometimes.  
  
Hey, you wanna know something funny? If I REALLY wanted to go fast on this story, this would probably be the result: "One day Hiei went to the Dragon Realm and found a girl and fell in love; kiss, kiss; mush, mush; they're all happy now, the end." Teehee! ^_^ I'm in such a happy, giggly mood today! Probably why Hebidoshi was all giggly... please review! 


	7. Acting Different

**Disclaimer**: I'm afraid I don't Yu Yu Hakusho. Wouldn't it be so fun if I did, though?  
  
_SIDE NOTE_: Hi, all!! Whoo, is it just me or have I not updated in a while? I did have this written down pretty much the same time I posted up the sixth chapter... so you can all throw rotten fruit at me for makin' you wait so darn long! I thank all my reviewers, and read on!  
  
Hiei heard a knock on the door the next morning. He didn't reply to it, instead curled underneath the covers of his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He had never really known how comfortable being in a bed was. That's why he didn't even give a snippy "Go away!" when the knock came for a second time.  
  
"Hiei, dear, get up, now!" Hebidoshi called through the door. "The queen wants to speak with you today!"  
  
"I don't want to... did you just call me DEAR?!" Hiei shot up in the bed, the warm blankets falling off his shoulders. He heard a giggle on the other side of the door.  
  
"Knew that'd get you up," another giggle. "Well, come on! We don't have all day! Get up and have some breakfast; we're leaving immediately!"  
  
Hiei grumbled and flopped back down on the bed, determined to get more sleep. After all, sleep was bliss, and he didn't have a lot of that in his life.  
  
Hebidoshi banged on the door again. "Hiei, don't you even _think_ about going back to sleep!"  
  
_How did she know...?_ Hiei shook that thought away. Women in this realm were _scary_. Not wanting to encounter anymore frightening female abilities, he got up, slipped on his black cloak and went out.  
  
"Finally you're up!" Hebidoshi sighed in frustration, but then smiled. "Well, at least I know you slept. Now have some breakfast."  
  
"Hn. Not hungry."  
  
"Not hungry? How can you not be hungry?" the cat- girl walked over and poked Hiei in the stomach. "I can tell just by looking at you that you don't eat! You're so skinny! How can you not be hungry?"  
  
"I don't know," Hiei turned towards the door. "I'm just not hungry."  
  
"Oh no you don't, mister!" the girl grabbed Hiei's arm and pulled him towards the table, shoving him down onto a chair. "You're going to eat whether you like it or not!" She crossed her arms. "So there's breakfast. Eat it."  
  
Hiei stared at the plate for a moment. Then he turned his head. "I don't eat."  
  
"And why the hell not?"  
  
"I just don't, okay?"  
  
"It's not healthy, I'm telling you!" Hebidoshi sat across from him, sitting backwards on a chair. "Do you know what happens to you if you don't eat? Hmm? Do you?"  
  
"Hn. No."  
  
"I didn't think so," she crossed her arms again, a triumphant look on her face. "Food is fuel for your body. Your body breaks down the food to create energy. But when you don't eat, and this is probably happening to you now, your body starts breaking down muscle tissue for energy, so therefore, your body is getting weaker and weaker. And not sleeping adds to the problem. Sleeping helps your body save energy, but by staying awake, you use up more energy."  
  
"The sleeping problem is not my fault, onna," Hiei aid testily. "I happen to have insomnia."  
  
"Well, you can fix that by eating," the cat- girl smiled. "That way you won't waste so much energy! So eat up."  
  
She left. Hiei stared back at the plate. After hearing the girl's energy speech, he was feeling very hungry, and even slightly weak. _Well, one way to fix that..._ he attacked his breakfast immediately, finishing it in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Hebidoshi, Hiei, why are you late?" the queen was tapping her foot impatiently, petting the agitated dragon on her lap. Hebidoshi bowed.  
  
"Terribly sorry, your Highness," she said. "It won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure it doesn't," the queen set her dragon on the floor and it scampered off somewhere. "Now, Hiei, there was something I wanted to ask you about. I understand you did not come here on your own."  
  
"Not exactly. I used the black dragon to bring me here."  
  
"I see..." the queen tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps, could you use the same method to go back to where you came from?"  
  
"Perhaps," Hiei thought it over. "I'm not quite certain, however. If I called it out, there is no guarantee it will be able to put me back where I came from."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, normally I call it out of the realm it comes from," Hiei explained. "Which is here. If I call it out, it may become slightly confused. Since it's so used to entering my realm, it may just go there, and without me there to tell it what to do, it could possibly kill everything in sight. However, there is still the possibility that it may simply just be brought forth here. It's questionable, though, so I'm not too willing to even try." He paused, looking at the queen skeptically. "Are you trying to get rid of me, Highness?"  
  
Queen Kanne sighed. "Sir Hiei, I cannot have someone like you here in my kingdom. I have a reputation to keep! If word got out that the master of the black dragon, a great destructor was living here, there would be mass chaos, or there could be great excitement... that is, too _much_ excitement."  
  
"Meaning...?"  
  
"People might get the idea that... well... you and I..."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm living with _this_ onna," he jabbed his thumb in Hebidoshi's direction. "Do you seriously think people will assume such a thing? If anything, the rumors will involve her."  
  
"Yes, but as queen I can't have that, either," Kanne straightened herself. "Hebidoshi is my little sister. If people found out that you were living with her, people might suspect that I was putting her up to something. What kind of sister OR queen would I be if I did such a thing?"  
  
"Highness, with all due respect, you forced him upon me," Hebidoshi pointed out. "Anyone has a right to think that."  
  
"Do not speak out against your queen!" Kanne snapped. "You are not fit to rule and tell people what to do as I am, so you have no right to tell ME what to do! I am the elder! I am the more powerful leader! Understand?!"  
  
Hebidoshi glared at her sister. "Yes, your Highness."  
  
Queen Kanne sat back, sighing. She looked kindly at Hiei. "Sir Hiei, I would very much appreciate it if you figured out some way to go back home. I really don't want my reputation to be tarnished..."  
  
"Hn," Hiei turned away. "I'll see what I can do. Come on, Hebidoshi." Hebidoshi looked at Hiei in surprise, then nodded and followed.  
  
"I hate her!" splintered wood flew everywhere as Hebidoshi slammed her fist into the wall in anger. "Damn... I'm going to need to new wall lining again."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "This happens often?"  
  
"With a sister like mine, it happens just about every day of my life," more splintered wood flew everywhere. "She thinks _she's_ the one fit to rule... ha! I'm the one who's been running this kingdom while hiding in the sidelines! I'm the one who, as she put it," Hebidoshi got a very high, mocking voice. "'Put a little thing here and there while I was writing down some new laws.'" She didn't put in anything... I gave her all the damn suggestions... and if she hadn't been holding the pen, you could say I actually WROTE the peace treaty back with the surrender of the eagle demons! DAMN!" She punched the wall again, this time feeling something wet and sticky rolling down her knuckles. She examined her hand and found blood.  
  
"Overexcited yourself, hmm?" Hiei said, a sly glint in his eyes. "You're going to need that wrapped up..."  
  
"No, no, it's okay..." Hebidoshi turned away for a moment. "It's already better... see?" She turned back towards Hiei, wound now completely healed. There was no evidence of it ever having been there.  
  
_I must have been imagining it..._ Hiei thought. He shook it off and decided to change the subject. "Well, in any case, your half- wit sister IS the queen, and if I don't find some way to get out of here, she may just rip off my bandages herself. And who knows what might happen if the black dragon escaped..."  
  
"Right, right," Hebidoshi sighed. "Well... it's still quite early in the afternoon, so... hmm... I think we can worry about you going back some other time, right...? Yeah... let's... I want to go out to eat." Hiei gave her a skeptical look. "Oh, don't worry; I'm not dragging you to that big fancy one... I don't feel like spending the money... so, um, where do you want to go?"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't care. I'm not going to eat anything anyway."  
  
Hebidoshi shook her head. "When are you going to learn? You want to lose all your muscle tissue or something? Yeesh..." She grabbed Hiei's wrist and dragged him out the front door. And he couldn't help but notice... she was acting a little... different than how she usually did.  
  
_ First her wound disappears without a trace and now this... what is she hiding...?_  
  
_SIDE NOTE_: Bum bum bum!!!!!!!! Um... yeah... well... uh... the seventh chapter's up. It's the seventh one, right? Right... okay... um... well... yeah. Please review to your heart's content... 


	8. First Ride, First Race, First Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything in it. The only thing I own here is the Dragon Realm and EVERYTHING in it. Well, except for the black dragon and Hiei right now.  
  
_SIDE NOTE:_ Hi ppls!! I'm baaaa- aaack! watches readers run away in terrorTeehee! heart Sorry, I'm being a little preppy today... I hate it when I have moods like that... anyhow, thank you all for reviewing time and time again, even if I take so long to update. I also thank you all for being so patient with me. Aw, hell, am I going in to one of my first chapter babblements? Damn... it's not the first chapter anymore!! sigh Well, read on.  
  
He had spent about two weeks here now. Even in that short amount of time, he'd grown accustomed to the kitten- onna's habits, and he tried to go along with them. After all, he had no idea how long he'd be there, so he thought he might as well get along with her. He didn't like arguments, as much as he started them. And it wasn't long before he noticed little things about her that were odd...  
  
First of all, she hardly ever slept. If she ever slept at all, it was in the daytime. At night he could hear her roaming about the house for long hours, sometimes going out. And she thought _he_ needed sleep?  
  
Secondly, every time she bled, the wound would disappear without a trace of it ever being there. Once he even saw her licking the blood from her wound. Well, actually, it wouldn't have been so odd if it was just licking the blood away. This girl actually seemed to be _eating_ it.  
  
Oh, joy. She was doing it again. "Are you going to wrap that up?"  
  
She stopped licking the wound. A sigh. She turned around. "No. It's fine. See?" She held up her arm. No wound. Not a trace that one had ever been there. "You worry too much."  
  
"Are you implying something, onna?"  
  
Hebidoshi shook her head teasingly. "Now you're getting thoughts. My, my, my, what will I do with you?" Hiei scowled but did not answer. Hebidoshi smiled. "Well, c'mon, mister destruction. I wanna take you for a ride!"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. Then he said the word that he thought only existed in Kuwabara's vocabulary. "Huh?"  
  
"Don't stand there like a moron!" Hebidoshi hit him upside the head. "Now I bought you that dragon, and he was damn expensive, so I expect you to _ride_ him. Duh!"  
  
Hiei blinked. "Oh." Another blink. "Why didn't you say that before?"  
  
"You're acting like a dope," Hebidoshi grabbed his wrist and proceeded to pull him out the door. "Glenora, remember today is Thursday, so—"  
  
"Yes, dear, I remember. The guest bedrooms need to be cleaned out."  
  
"And don't forget the—"  
  
"The medicine cabinets? Restocked them this morning."  
  
She shook her head, cat ears wiggling. "Yeesh, you're one step ahead of me all the time, Glenora." She gave Hiei's arm a good yank. "Later!"  
  
  
  
Hiei held a set of reins in his hands, looking totally clueless. "How do you ride a dragon?"  
  
"Uuuuuhhhh... you sit on it, and... they fly around... and, yeah," Hebidoshi shrugged. "I dunno. I've never ridden anything else. What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Just give me a riding lesson."  
  
Hebidoshi eyed Hiei's gigantic black monster with a 'no way' look. "No way in all Hells will I ever sit on that thing. He'd buck me off and then tear me to shreds!"  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "No he won't."  
  
"Like you should be talking!" scoffed Hebidoshi. "You _tamed_ him for crying out loud!"  
  
"Look, trust me, he won't hurt you," Hiei yanked on the dragon's reins and the creature bent down at Hiei's feet. Hebidoshi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Show- off." She hoisted herself up onto the dragon anyway. Hiei kept a firm grip on his reins, so the creature didn't move. "Okay. First thing's first. You ever ridden a horse?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Whoo; that's helpful. Anyway, first step is holding the reins the right way."  
  
"There's a right and wrong way to hold the reins?"  
  
"Of course." The kitten girl said this as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, you have to hold the reins like this. Watch closely." She then took the reins and looped them over both her thumbs and both her pinkies, while the rest of her fingers held the reins. "This is the best way to have a good grip on the reins. Got that?" Hiei nodded. "Good. Next step. Makin' 'em go."  
  
"Don't you kick them in the side or something?"  
  
"Well, that's where riding dragons does not resemble riding horses," she explained. "The reins is pretty much all that's the same. To make a dragon go is sort of like making an elephant go."  
  
She HAD to be kidding. "An elephant," Hiei said flatly.  
  
"Well, yeah, haven't you ever ridden an elephant?" Hiei shook his head. Hebidoshi sighed. "Well, neither have I, but I at least no how to make 'em go. You kick an elephant behind the _ears_. Kinda the same with dragons, except their ears are all the up on those long necks of theirs. Come a little closer." Hiei leaned in closer as Hebidoshi pointed to a flat of skin behind the dragon's wing. "See that? It's called a wing gland. All dragons have them, even if they don't have wings. It's their most sensitive spot... well, aside from something all males share, but that's not the point. The point is, you give just a little kick to make 'em get up and go. Follow me?"  
  
"I suppose so. Anything else I need to know?"  
  
"Yes. Always hold on tight, never touch their wings no matter what, and if they start going nuts, pull back the reins _REALLY_ hard. They need a lot more force than horses."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes for about the third time that day. "Obviously. I think I know what I'm doing, so let's just ride."  
  
"Alright. You saddle up, and I'll get Dremia. Then I'll show you a track," she started to leave, but then stopped and thrust her index finger in Hiei's face. "If I catch you going without me..." She stopped and grabbed his sword. "I'll just take this with me. Don't go anywhere or its new name is molten steel." She left. Hiei pouted.  
  
_Damn... how did she get to know me that fast?_  
  
  
  
"Here's the track," Hebidoshi said this as she hoisted herself onto her dragon's saddle. They were set at a circular track that went around four miles long. "Ready to fly?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Hn. I was born ready, onna."  
  
"Oh, really?" the cat- girl turned a smirk in Hiei's direction. Hiei saw a familiar mischievous glint in her eyes. "Is that a _challenge_?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"How 'bout a race, hmm? First one around the track three times wins!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Okay!" Both faced front. "On the count of three. One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"THREE!"  
  
Well, what a start. Kokuryu took off like a bullet in an instant, Dremia trailing close behind. Hiei held onto the reins for dear life, squeezing the sides of the dragon tightly with his knees so he wouldn't fall off. Hebidoshi sped past him on Dremia, looking all- too- professional sitting on that dragon.  
  
'Time to get the hang of this, Hiei,' Hiei leaned forward, relaxing his grip on the dragon's sides. He gave Kokuryu another good kick and held on as the dragon went faster. He was neck- and- neck with Dremia as both dragons passed their first lap.  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" Hiei glanced over as Hebidoshi called to him. "Let's make this a little more interesting, shall we?" There was that glint in her eyes again.  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Switch lanes! Now!" Hiei hesitated. Hebidoshi pulled the reins to the left, veering her dragon to the next lane.  
  
_K'so! She never told me how to turn!_ Hiei panicked for a minute as Dremia came towards him. Then he finally settled on kicking his dragon again, causing him to move out of Dremia's way. When he was far enough ahead he struggled to make Kokuryu turn. "Aw, Hell! Just turn for crying out loud! Turn! Turn, dammit!" The dragon looked up at him with a bored expression. It was as if he was saying: "And _you're_ the guy I'm taking _orders_ from?" He moved to the next lane.  
  
Hiei was on his third lap. Hebidoshi was just completing her second. Hiei was now mentally cursing her for not telling him how to turn. When she caught up to him, he glared at her. She just laughed.  
  
"Bye!" And with an extra burst of speed, she'd crossed the last lap. She'd won.  
  
  
  
"Baka onna. You never told me how to turn," Hiei was still ticked. They were heading back from the ranch. Hiei was angry. Hebidoshi was trying to make him NOT angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" she said, tugging on his sleeve. "C'mon, look at me! I swear I forgot all about telling you how to turn!"  
  
"Bet you remembered right before you decided to switch lanes. You cheated. That's dishonest and cheeky."  
  
"I swear I didn't! I'm not lying! I feel really bad!"  
  
"Hn, you should. For being such an idiot at least."  
  
Hebidoshi stopped walking and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, I see what it is. You're not mad because I didn't tell you how to turn." She grinned. "You're mad because you got beat by a _girl_! Two girls, in fact! You're embarrassed!"  
  
Hiei's face turned bright red, indicating that this was true. Of course, he was not going to admit it. "I'm not embarrassed, onna. Stop saying such things."  
  
"Awww, you're blushing! You're blushing!" She grabbed his arm, squealing like an excited school- girl just to make him mad.  
  
Hey, it worked. "Shut up, I'm not blushing!" Hiei yanked his arm away, turning even redder.  
  
Uh- oh.  
  
She had that glint in her eyes again. That devilish glint that said she was going to make the situation a little more tense...  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. I'll be nice." She smiled. There was a different look in her eyes, now. "Let's kiss and make up, okay?"  
  
"What the Hell are you implying?"  
  
The mischievous glint again. Hiei didn't have the chance to react before her lips were against his own. Hiei stumbled back, seriously shocked. He felt a sharp pain in his lip; and as Hebidoshi drew back, he saw his own blood trickling down her lip. She licked it away, shaking her head.  
  
"Hiei, hiei, hiei," she sighed. "Always getting thoughts. What am I ever going to do with you?" She smiled again, grabbing Hiei's wrist. "C'mon, let's get back. It's getting dark out."  
  
  
  
_Did she... kiss me?_ Hiei couldn't get it out of his mind all night. He sat at the windowsill, stroking the hardened cut on his lower lip. _And why the Hell did she bite me? I don't understand this stupid onna..._ She was puzzling... but what was even more puzzling was the kiss. He had no idea how to feel about it. He'd thought over many different emotions in his head. Flattered? No, that was such a... feminine emotion. Surprised? Not quite. She'd had that strange glint in her eyes that usually meant something drastic. Upset? Not really...  
  
...pleased?  
  
_Not possible. That's ridiculous. Why would I pleased about somebody cutting my lip open?_ Hiei sighed. _Why in all the Hells did you give me that damn book, Genkai?! Damn you to Hell old woman!!_  
  
  
  
Genkai sneezed.  
  
"Oh, are you getting a cold, Genkai?" asked Yukina.  
  
"No. That was more intuitive."  
  
"Intuitive?"  
  
"Yes," Genkai smirked. "I suspect a certain someone is cursing me with all of his energy."  
  
_SIDE NOTE:_ Well, how'd you like? I got a kiss in there!! Wheeeee!!!! I'm so happy!!! Y'know, when I got to the part with the changing lanes stuff, I realized I'd never told Hiei how to steer!! I was about to go back and fix it, but then I thought... 'Nah, I'll let Hiei suffer!' I'm so evil!! Well, anywho, next chapter I'll be goin' back to everybody else outside the Dragon Realm. Please review!! 


	9. Searching for Hiei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...what a shame.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Um...well...I'm a little boring right now, so bear with me. I'm tired, and I'm just realizing that the only time I want to write is at, like, 2:00 in the morning, which is depressing because I like to sleep. Can I sleep when I'm writing at 2:00 in the morning? NO. Heheh...anywho, thanks to my reviewers, and read on.

It had been two weeks since Hiei's mysterious disappearance. All of Reikai was on the lookout for him, especially since, according to Koenma, he was still on parole. His demon energy had disappeared straight off the demon map, which made the confusion even more so. Soon everyone was getting worried.

But not Genkai.

"You said this was important, Genkai." Koenma leaned back in his chair, staring straight ahead at the old woman. She had asked to speak with him, saying it was urgent. He'd assumed it included Hiei's whereabouts and accepted her request.

Genkai nodded. "It is. It's about Hiei's disappearance."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"I know," the old woman sad flatly. "I'm not too certain about this, but I have a hunch about where he is."

"Please, tell me, Genkai. I'd like to have all the information I can get."

"Let me remind you again that this is only a hunch," Genkai told the demi-god. "Two weeks ago I gave Hiei a book that contains information about a secret realm. A realm of dragons; one that I'd been trying to find for nearly twelve years. He seemed most intent on accomplishing what I could not."

"You think Hiei has gone there? Preposterous!"

"I don't think so, Koenma. The reason I came to you is realizing that Hiei is very capable of reaching the Dragon Realm."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the Dragon Realm resides in the deepest pit of Spirit World," the old woman replied. The demi-god's eyes widened. "And that's exactly where his black dragon comes from."

"So it's possible that he somehow used the dragon to enter the Dragon Realm!" Koenma pounded his fist on his desk. "He's in a completely different dimension! This is incredible!"

"I had a feeling you'd take it this way," Genkai smirked in amusement at the toddler's reaction. Then she frowned. "But there's another reason that I came to you, Koenma, and I'm sure you already know what it is."

Koenma nodded. "Yes, I know, Genkai. My father's not going to like that Hiei's skipped dimensions. I'm certain you're aware of the chaos that will ensue if he finds this out?"

"That _is_ why I came to warn you about this."

"If Hiei does not return from that realm, my father may increase his parole, put him in prison, or worse..." the boy whimpered. "He might spank me!"

"Get over it," the old woman said, disgusted at the demi-god's childish behavior. "This isn't about you or Hiei's damn parole. Clearly you did not catch the mess concerning the black dragon."

"The black dragon?"

"Yes. In the Dragon Realm, dragons have immense power, and most residents cannot completely control them. In fact, only 1/3 of the dragon population is kept under control. The black dragon also has great powers, especially there. The longer Hiei spends his time there, the harder it will be to control the dragon, especially if it is released. That is why it's so hard for anyone to control the black dragon in the first place. It has complete power in its realm. And since the black dragon now has the power to enter this realm, well...you can imagine the chaos."

Koenma nodded in understanding. "Is there any way to bring Hiei back?"

Genkai sighed. "That, I am not so certain of. Unless..." Her eyes widened. "Yes! Of course!"

"What? What is it?"

"I don't know of a way to bring him back, but I do know how we can contact him," the old woman smirked. "It will require a lot of spirit energy and plenty of concentration and patience. Something I'm sure will take time to get out of the dimwit you call a Spirit Detective."

"Understood. I will bring him here immediately."

"Better bring Kurama, Kuwabara, and anyone else you can get out here," said Genkai. "We're going to need a lot of people for this. I'll explain everything when they get here." Genkai sighed as Koenma made haste to contact everyone he could. _I'm getting too old for this crap..._

_SIDE NOTE:_ 'I'm getting too old for this crap'...lol. That's exactly what I thought while I was writing this. 'Specially since it's 3:00 in the morning, now. Damn. Where'd the hour go? Oi...well, expect another update...today...this morning...cause I wanna write more about Hebidoshi and Hiei. Plz review!


	10. Vampires and Seances

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did, I'd be in the show and Hiei would be mine, mine, all mine and Mukuro wouldn't exist.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Good morning! Lol, just kidding. It's actually 7:00 PM. I guess I am a night-writer. Well, I wanted to write more about Hiei and Hebidoshi, since Hebi-chan is me and Hiei and Hebi-chan are getting together. Well...anyhow, I'll get back to Genkai and her plan later. Who else besides me thinks Genkai is pretty for her age? I _love_ Genkai! She is so cool! I wanna be that pretty when I'm her age!! She is the best female character on the show!!!!! Ahem, thank you and read on.

Hiei's door creaked open slightly. A slight figure tip-toed in through the shadows, coming up to Hiei's bed where the fire demon slept.

_I shouldn't have to feed for another three days! But his blood...it's just so...addicting..._ the figure shook their head. _I can't do this! If I continue drinking his blood at an abnormal pace, he might die! Why the hell does his blood have to be so damn good?!_ Another sigh. _This is it, then. After this time, I'll keep away from his blood._ The figure bent over Hiei's sleeping figure. Their mouth drew close to the cut on his lip, and sharp fangs protruded, ready to reopen the wound. They only hovered over his lips for a second before the fire demon awoke.

"You...what are you doing here?" He sat up, questioning the young girl with his eyes. "And what's all this talk about my blood?"

Hebidoshi drew back, blinking in surprise. "How did you...I mean I didn't..."

"You didn't speak out loud, my Jagan picked up your thoughts," the small demon interrupted her. "I'll ask you again: what's all this talk about my blood?"

The girl bit her lip. "Um...well, I...guess I was...hungry...?"

"Hungry for blood," Hiei said flatly. "How intriguing. What kind of demon are you?"

"Um...a demon who likes blood...?" the girl stopped and sighed in frustration. "Oh, fine! I'm a demon vampire, alright?!"

_Well, that explains her odd habits..._ thought Hiei. _Wandering around at night, her instantly healing wounds..._ "How did such a thing happen?"

"It was a few years ago when we were at war with the eagle demons," the girl replied with a huff. "They had some help from an army of vampires...we managed to destroy all the vampires, but not before they got to most of our troops. I was accompanying the troops at the time, under my sister's orders. I was bitten, but...until now, no one else has known about it except for myself and Glenora. I don't want to tell anyone...it was really embarrassing."

"This is ridiculous," Hiei rubbed his temples. "I've been living with a vampire!" He looked suspiciously over at the girl. "Tell me, exactly how many times have you bitten me?"

"Surprisingly, only once," Hebidoshi smiled. "I was gonna bite you again, but only 'cause your blood is so _good_! I've never tasted anything like it! Can I have another taste, please?"

Hiei back away. "Hell no! Stay away from me!" He paused and blinked. "Hey, if you're a vampire, how is it that you can be active in the daylight?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'm a demon vampire! All demon vampires live as normal demons during the daytime. It's a fact of vampire life." She drew closer to Hiei. "_Please_, Hiei, just one more taste? It's so delicious! Plllleeeeeaaaaaassssse?"

"For the last time, no! Get out of here!"

"Okay, fine," the girl pouted and stood. Then she sighed. "I guess I kinda freaked you out or something...sorry about that. I'll leave you alone, now. And don't worry. I won't bite you without your permission." She smirked. "At least, I'll try." She laughed to herself and walked out of the room. Hiei flopped down onto his pillow.

_This girl is crazy...and why the hell did she tell me all of that like it was normal? I would have expected her to try and hide it more...and yet she seemed perfectly fine giving me all of that information._ He sighed. _This whole world is full of insanity..._ A sharp twinge of pain in his arm changed the subject of his thoughts. It was his right arm, where the black dragon was. It had been hurting for a few hours now and he wondered why. _Yet another thing that's going crazy in this place..._ He turned over on the bed and buried his face into the pillow. _At least I can try to sleep..._

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Alright, is everyone here?" Genkai glanced once around the room. Noting that everyone was there, she returned her gaze to the center of the room, where a spell was placed. "That spell you see on the floor holds the name of the person we're trying to contact. In this case, we're trying to contact Hiei."

Yusuke groaned. "What the hell is this, old lady, a séance?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," Genkai replied. "But before anyone panics, Hiei is not dead. A séance, in actuality, is _not_ something you use to contact dead people. It's something you use to contact people from different dimensions, which _includes_ dead people. The dead are more commonly contacted in a séance which is why most people believe that is what they are for."

"Oh, I see!" Botan declared in her perky little voice. "We're going to contact Hiei to see if he's dead or not!"

"No, you ditz, we're just gonna contact Hiei 'cause grandma over here thinks he's in a different dimension!" Yusuke snapped at the ferry girl. He turned back to Genkai. "Alright, grandma, so what dimension is three-eyes in?"

"The Dragon Realm."

Yusuke eyes widened. "You mean you think he actually got there? That's crazy!"

"It's worth a try, Yusuke," Kurama reasoned. "If he is there then that would be extremely helpful in finding out how to get him to come back."

"And if he's not there?"

"Then we're back to square one," Genkai replied. "We've got nothing to lose. So you're either going to do it or you're not."

Kuwabara nodded. "I'm in."

Yukina nodded as well. "Me too."

Everyone else nodded. Genkai told them to join hands and concentrate on their target. The séance had begun.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Well, uh...yeah. I wrote more. I know I made Hebidoshi all willing to give info and crap, but I can assure you that's not me being impatient and lazy. This is all part of the plot...oh, and that bit about séances and contacting people in different dimensions...I made that up. As far as I know, they really _are_ just to contact dead people. So for those of you who are like me and will believe anything, don't try to contact anybody from different dimensions. I'm pretty sure it can't be done. Please review!


	11. Staying Through the Danger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH. Awwww...

_SIDE NOTE:_ I GOT A HIEI PLUSHIE!!!!! PRAISE ALL THAT IS GOOD AND WONDERFUL IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A HIEI PLUSHIE!!!!!!! Sorry, I'm excited! I mean, really, A HIEI PLUSHIE!!! It's with me now as I write this. So...I thank everyone who reviewed for reviewing, and read on!!

"Yo, Lord Hiei, wake up!" Hiei curled up into a ball as soon as the covers left his form. He glanced up at Hebidoshi, grumbling to himself.

"Again with the 'Lord Hiei' crap?" He sat up, stretching and yawning. "I thought you lost that several days ago."

Hebidoshi shrugged. "I feel like it. Now, get up, lazy-ass. My sister wants to see you today."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "What now?"

Again, the girl shrugged. "She didn't tell me that, but she did say you were to go alone. She looked serious, for once in her life." She started to leave the room. "I thought I'd make breakfast today...so when you're done, please tell me how it is...okay?" She left. Hiei stared after her with a searching look in his eyes.

_Bizarre girl...she's been acting different ever since she told me she was a vampire..._ Ah, yes. That had been the uncanny thing about her, but of course it wasn't that she was a vampire. Hiei had seen many; it wasn't hard to grow accustomed to a demon vampire. It was the fact that she'd told him, and without hesitation. She said to him straightforward that she was a demon vampire, told him how it happened, and why she had been keeping a secret. Hiei was not used to being trusted with so much information from anyone.

Trying to brush these thoughts aside, Hiei slipped on his cloak, being careful around his black dragon arm. It was still paining him often, and it had become more and more frequent as days went by, so he tried not to strain it too much. He stretched it slightly, cringing as a stab of pain struck his wrist. It was hurting again. The fire demon sighed and entered the dining room, where he did find breakfast waiting for him. Slowly, he sat down, not taking his eyes off the food. Then he started poking at it. Hebidoshi caught him at it while entering from the next room.

"Oh, for crying out loud! What is it with men and food? Think it's poison if a girl cooks it...yeesh!" The cat-girl stormed over to Hiei, picked up the fork, which was currently full of sausage, and thrust it between his surprised lips. Then she set the fork down, and returned to the next room. Hiei could hear her mumbling to herself about men and cooking as he chewed the food. In truth, it wasn't that bad. Could've probably used work, but...it would do for his tastes.

"Women..." he muttered as he swallowed his food.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Hiei entered the castle, his footsteps echoing on the marble tile. He walked slowly until he came upon the throne room, where he had first knelt in front of the queen, awaiting his punishment.

It was also the first he had laid eyes on Hebidoshi.

His thoughts kept traveling back to that day and the cat-girl's gaze upon him, her tail twitching underneath her kimono. The moment he'd seen her he knew she had to be more than one of the queen's lackeys.

"Ah, Sir Hiei," the queen smiled at him from her throne, petting the dragon on her lap. "So glad you could come."

"Why did you send for me? Why did you not send for your sister as well?"

"It's a complicated matter..." the queen sighed and released the dragon, which instantly scrambled under her chair. "This is something I need to talk to you about, and only you."

"I told you, onna, I'll leave as soon as I can find out how," Hiei said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, for the love of kami!" the queen slapped her forehead. "That's not what I meant! Take me seriously for once, will you?"

"A little hard, isn't it?" Hiei folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her contemptuously. "After all, you don't even rule like a queen...your sister's been ruling the whole realm in the sidelines."

"Exactly my point!" the blonde woman said seriously. "Hiei, I'm not as stupid as I act in front of everyone, but I don't know how to rule a realm! And I hate taking all the credit when it's Hebidoshi who deserves it. I want her to take over my reign as queen."

"Well, why don't you just _say_ so?"

"I'm not allowed to step down," Kanne explained. "I have to be overthrown; that's the only way it works. So I've been trying to make Hebidoshi angry and motivated enough to overthrow me."

"Can't you tell her that?"

"I've tried..." the queen sighed, rubbing her forehead in exasperation. "But she wouldn't... 'people like you,' she says, 'you're popular!' she says, 'everybody will like to have you as a queen!' she says. I'm hoping to get her angry enough to make her not care about that anymore." She sighed. "But she's always been so shy...she doesn't like to speak out against people or tell them what to do. I was hoping to change that."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. Shy? Doesn't like to speak out? Doesn't like to tell people what to do? That certainly didn't sound like the Hebidoshi he'd gotten to know. Since he'd met her, not only had she flirted constantly, displaying exactly how shy she _wasn't_; Hebidoshi had bossed him around, yelled at him, _bit_ him, and argued with her sister. The person Kanne was describing sounded like a complete stranger.

"You've got to be joking," he said flatly. "That does not sound like her."

"Before you came along, it was her," replied the queen. "I could boss her around and put her down and she'd say nothing about it; she'd just go along with it like it was normal. And get this: the day you came was the first time she'd ever spoken to a complete stranger. Do you know how long I've been trying to get her to do something like that? Over a hundred years!" Hiei looked at her skeptically when she said this. "I'm serious! You're having some strange affect on her. I want that affect to continue, so I don't want you to leave. The longer you stay, the closer she gets to the throne. Do you understand, Sir Hiei?"

"I suppose..."

"Good," the queen knelt slightly to pick up her dragon again. "And there is one more thing, Hiei."

"Yes?"

"Be kind to her. And just..._try_ to like her."

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_What an odd request..._ Hiei thought, sitting at the windowsill of the kitchen window. _Try to like her? I can tolerate her...she's not as bad as most onnas, after all. And exactly what affect do I have on her? It must be important if she's acting differently._ The fire demon sighed and rubbed his temples. He'd had a headache for a while, and his dragon had started to pain him again as well. This just wasn't his day...

_Hiei...Hiei, are you there?_

"What in the...oh wonderful, now I'm hearing voices in my head," the fire demon began to massage his scalp, hoping the voice would go away.

_Stop being such a baby! You're not hearing things, dimwit, it's me._

Hiei sat up. "Genkai? What the hell are you doing in my head?"

_Held a séance, long story. But that's not important. The important thing is, you need to get out of that realm, now._

Hiei glanced around the room once, trying to locate anyone inside the house. When he found no one, he continued speaking out loud. "How the hell did you find me here, and why should I leave?"

_Give me a break, when you went missing I knew you had to be in the Dragon Realm. All it took was a few people and some concentration and I was able to contact you. Now, moron, you need to leave or you'll be putting yourself or everyone there in danger._

"Why is that?"

_Haven't you noticed your right arm throbbing in pain at any moment? Have you noticed the bandages ripping?_

"Well, it has pained me, but the bandages aren't ripping. How would you know about that?"

_Well, stage two isn't in motion. That's good. Hiei, your dragon is becoming much more powerful. Soon it will break free of its bonds and kill everyone and everything in sight. It will also be able to cross over to our realm and destroy everything here. You will not be able to control it any longer. That is why it pains you. You are losing control. That is why you have to leave that realm and regain complete control of it._

Hiei pondered this for a moment. He was losing his black dragon? He had to leave or it would be unstoppable. _I can't leave..._

_You must leave, you idiot!_

Hiei blinked in surprise for a moment, not having been aware that Genkai could hear his thoughts. But he still couldn't leave. The queen had requested he stay with Hebidoshi...and for some reason, he wanted to comply. He didn't want to leave Hebidoshi.

_Who is this girl...this girl you're thinking of?_

Hiei blushed. Again, his thoughts betrayed him. "No one, Genkai...just someone I met here. And I can't leave her. She...needs me...and I just can't come back. I still have time before the dragon releases itself; I can help her and be out of here by then."

_You fool! You're taking too many chances! You need to come back now before it becomes too hard to regain control of the black dragon!_

"I'm not leaving yet, Genkai," Hiei said stubbornly. "I'll take as many chances as I can...I just don't want to leave her...not yet."

_You're a fool, Hiei. But I think I can understand why you don't want to leave. Alright, then, stay. But you'd better be out of there before the dragon gets loose, and I mean it!_

Hiei nodded. "Of course, Genkai. Thank you for understanding."

And in the Reikai, Genkai finally opened her eyes.

"Did you get through to him?" Yukina asked hopefully.

"I did," the old woman stood up, dusting herself off. "He's not coming back yet."

"Why not?!" Yusuke leapt up. "Doesn't he realize that he could kill everybody in the whole world?!"

"He said he's going to take his chances," replied the woman. "And I will respect that. The rest of you should, too."

"I'm not respecting that he wants to get us all killed!" shouted Kuwabara.

"He knows what he's doing, Kuwabara," Genkai said quietly. "Give it time."

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Oh, Hiei, you're back." Hiei looked over as the front door opened. Hebidoshi entered, smiling.

"You look tired," Hiei noted.

"Oh, just went out for a blood-hunt," the cat-girl sighed and sat at the kitchen counter. "Didn't really find much...so I'm a little worn-out." Hiei paused. Then he cut an opening in his skin on the back of his hand and presented it to the girl. She looked up in surprise.

"Here. Go ahead. I don't mind."

She took his hand. Then she smiled and drank the blood away from the cut.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Um...what a...sweet ending...? I mean, when I started writing this chapter, I thought I'd having a really sweet and romantic-ish ending. Well, uh...it turned out sort of...sweet...yeah, really! "Awww, she's drinking his blood, how sweet!" I know, sounds, stupid, huh? Well, I guess it could be a sweet ending to the chapter...depending on how Hiei's blood tastes. ((smirks)) Well, plz review!!


	12. Custard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Hebidoshi and the Dragon Realm, and if anyone sues me for saying that, they've got more mental issues than I have.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Um...I'm not sure why I had to say all of that on the disclaimer...but...yeah. I'm updating...I promised a friend I would...so I'm gonna try and make this...interesting...

"So, what'd my sister want?" A pause. Hebidoshi rapped her knuckles on the jaganshi's head. "Hello! Hiei! I asked you a question!"

Hiei made a delayed flinch, causing the dragon he was sitting on to grunt slightly in irritation. The fire demon glanced in Hebidoshi's direction, blinking at her. "What did you say?"

Hebidoshi sighed in frustration. She and Hiei had decided to go for a dragon ride that day...although it was more Hebidoshi's decision than Hiei's. Hiei had been staring off into space most of the day and therefore could not possibly make an actual decision. Hebidoshi turned her dragon to face Hiei's, bumping the two slightly together. Kokuryu grunted in surprise before slightly nuzzling Dremia.

"I said," Hebidoshi began again, "what'd my sister want?"

"Oh...well..." Hiei paused. _I probably shouldn't tell her. I doubt the queen wanted her to know._ "She wanted to know when I was leaving."

"What?!" Hebidoshi seemed enraged. "She went all serious and gloomy for _that_?! What the hell did she wanna see you alone for, then?! Geez! Stupid sister of mine..." She began muttering memos to herself about her sister. Hiei couldn't help but laugh. The first he had in a long time. Hebidoshi looked at him suddenly, a slight blush on her cheeks. "What's so funny?"

"It's...nothing." Hiei smiled. "It's just...a little funny to see you so perturbed by such a little thing. I assume you'd expect your sister to be an idiot."

The blush on Hebidoshi's face grew a little. "Yeah, well...I kinda thought..." The cat-girl stopped suddenly and pasted a large grin on her face. "Last one to the end of the track has to eat that custard that's been sitting in my fridge for months!" She took off. Hiei blinked in surprise. What had she been about to tell him?

"Wait a second!" he called after her. "I don't wanna eat that custard! It's got mold on it!" He took off after her with blinding speed.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Go on, eat it," Hiei urged the cat-girl. "A deal is a deal."

Hebidoshi looked at the custard in disgust. "Ugh...it _does_ have mold on it..." She laid her head sideways on the table and stared at the bowl helplessly. "Who _knows_ how long it's been in that fridge..."

Hiei handed her a spoon. "Let me know how it tastes."

The girl took the spoon and carefully dipped it into the bowl. She sat stirring it for a minute, sighing. "I'll never be able to get the taste out." She took up a spoonful and ate it. A moment's pause. Hiei made a face.

"Ugh...I didn't actually think you were going to eat it..."

Hebidoshi smirked. "Hey, a deal's a deal. And it's not bad, actually..."

The fire demon stared at her as though she was insane. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"It's a little chewy where the mold's at...but otherwise it's not bad." She took another bite. "It's sweet. Want to try some?"

Hiei covered his face with his arms. "Don't even...that's revolting..."

The girl's crystal eyes flashed and she grinned. "You wuss."

Hiei glared at her. "I am no such thing."

Hebidoshi rolled her eyes with the custard spoon halfway pulled out of her mouth. "Please. I'll bet you've got a weak stomach, too."

"Give me a spoon."

Hebidoshi grinned. She pulled a spoon and daringly handed it to Hiei. "Think you can handle it?"

"I'll enjoy it," Hiei retorted. He dipped the spoon into the custard and ate. He swallowed distastefully and dropped the spoon with a clatter. Hebidoshi burst out laughing. "This isn't funny...oh...now I know I'm going to be ill..."

"You fell for it! I can't believe you fell for it!" The cat-girl laughed and finished off the custard with a lick to her lips. "It's seriously nasty stuff, I'm telling you."

"You tricked me," Hiei growled. He moaned. "Shimatta...I'm going to throw up..." Hebidoshi instantly grew concerned.

"Hiei...I'm sorry...are you okay? I really didn't think..."

"Out of my way!" Hiei sped past her to head for a bathroom. He didn't have much trouble finding it, considering how long he'd been there. The cat-girl followed him worriedly. Soon the custard was showing itself again.

Hebidoshi sighed and sat beside Hiei. "I'm sorry, Hiei. I didn't know you had such a weak stomach..."

Hiei leaned back against the wall and groaned. "My stomach isn't used to much, I suppose..." He glanced at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I feel bad."

"And you should!" Hiei snapped at her. She looked down. "I could have gotten seriously ill from that, you know!"

"I'm really, really sorry. I won't do it ever, ever again." Hebidoshi smiled weakly. "Promise."

"I'm not sure if I should trust you..." Hiei eyed her suspiciously.

"Trust me," she said brightly. Then, unexpectedly, she leaned forward and tightly embraced him. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you." She then calmly stood up and walked out, leaving Hiei blushing on the floor. He stood as well after a moment and watched for her out the door. She was currently going through her cupboards for anything that might be old. Hiei chuckled.

"What makes her so concerned, I wonder?" he asked himself softly. "Is it because...she doesn't want to be alone?" He looked at her again. She glanced back and ran up to him.

"Come on! Let's work off that icky pudding with another race!" There was a sparkle in her eyes as she pulled Hiei along with her.

_Somehow..._ he thought. _I think she has a different reason for being concerned..._

_SIDE NOTE:_ Yay! Cheesy, corny, sappy fluff!! I love it sooooo much! And I'm updating. Dontcha love me for it? I'm so happy! Plz review!!


	13. A Silent Confession

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story, except for the whole entire Dragon Realm and everything in it…except not Hiei…and not the black dragon, obviously…mmrrrph…

_SIDE NOTE:_ Mmrrrph…I like that word. Mmrrrph!!! Sorry I haven't upidated in so long, minna…but I'm updating now!!! Romancin' should be coming along and being WAAAAAYYYY more hinted at than any other chapters. But there's still not much in here. But there'll be some serious hints…well, read on!!!!

Several more days went by. The queen continuously called Hiei back to her palace to see what progress Hiei had made. He wasn't sure about what was going on with Hebidoshi…but she seemed so _irked_ whenever her sister called him off. And to make matters worse, the black dragon on his arm was growing larger and had grown nearly up to his shoulder. He had to wrap his entire limb in wards and bandages to keep it from escaping. He was afraid it was going to get worse. This, however, was forced entirely out of his mind one morning just as he was waking up.

"What do you think of my sister?"

Hiei leapt about five feet in the air and almost hit the ceiling. "GAAAHH! What the hell are you doing, woman?!" You see, he had opened his eyes at just the right moment to see Hebidoshi hovering _inches_ from his face. She now peered at him with some curiosity and some hopefulness.

"What do you think of my sister?" she repeated.

"Why the hell would you ask me a moronic question like that?" he asked, standing up and straightening the covers on the bed to try and calm himself.

"You've spent so much time at the palace lately, so you _must_ have gotten to know her better," the cat-girl replied. "What do you think of her?"

Hiei shrugged. "I don't know. She's…interesting, I suppose."

Hebidoshi raised one thin eyebrow. "Interesting? What kind of answer is that?"

"Personally, I think she's…an idiot," Hiei tried again. "She seems confused easily. And she's very different from you."

"But…?"

"But…but nothing." Hiei shrugged again. "She does seem to have some authority of herself, though. And that's honestly all I can say about her."

"Do you think she's attractive?" Hebidoshi suddenly asked, perching herself on Hiei's bed.

"Hell if I know."

"A _lot_ of men do here in this realm. I've heard talks of the next king amongst them. Hasn't been much else to hear about her from the guys except for what a gorgeous bust she's got." She cocked her head and stared up at Hiei. "What do you think?"

Hiei turned slightly red and began to scan the room for any sign of his shirt. "I don't spend time staring at a woman's breasts."

"Her ass, then? What do you think about that?"

Hiei turned even redder and ducked down under the bed still under the pretense of finding his shirt. "I don't like to think about that."

"Yes, you do," Hebidoshi insisted, rolling her eyes. "I saw your face turn into a tomato just now. You're a _guy_. Hard-core cold and friendless or not, you _know_ you get a kick out of watching a woman's body."

Hiei popped up from under the bed to glare at her. "You can't prove that."

The kitten-girl sighed and leaned forward. "Hiei, _please_…just answer my question?"

Hiei stared her down for a minute before giving up and sighing as well. "Why the hell do you want to know so badly?"

"I want to know if you're really different, or if you're just like everyone else I know."

That statement confused Hiei a bit, but he decided to let it go. "Alright, fine. I'll answer your question. First of all, I am not very attracted by large breasts that pop out of clothing and bounce all over the ground. Your sister has a pair of the most horrendous breasts I've ever seen. Secondly, her ass is too damn flat. Not enough there to stare at. You wanted to know? Well, I told you. Are you happy?"

Hebidoshi, by this time, was giggling insanely. She nodded, turning a bright red. "Y-yeah…wow…I've never heard my sister being described like _that_."

Hiei shrugged. "I prefer a woman that isn't so overdone. Although…I will say one thing about her looks." Hebidoshi's giggling halted. "Her hair. I'm not sure why, but I like women with short hair." Again, he shrugged and rose. "I'm hungry." He announced mostly to himself, and walked off to find the kitchen. Hebidoshi simply sat there staring at the limp strands of her long hair.

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"Good morning, Hiei!" came a bright, cheerful voice that sent him sailing up to the ceiling again.

"DAMMIT, WOMAN, WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?!"

The kitten smiled. "Notice anything different about me?" Hiei sank down slowly on the bed sheets and blinked at her. He stared and stared until Hebidoshi got frustrated and yelled: "My hair!! Look at my hair!!"

Hiei looked from the top of her bronze-colored head and began working his way down, down past her shoulders, down…hold on a second, there wasn't anything past her _chin_! He gaped at her. "You…you cut your _hair_!"

The vampire-demon grinned and twirled the hair around on her head. "Do you like it?"

"Why did you cut your hair?!" Hiei cried.

Hebidoshi frowned. "I thought it would be cute…don't you like it?" Hiei didn't say a word and stared, still gaping disbelievingly. "Hiei…?"

Hiei snapped out of his shock and took a good look at her face. She was frowning, biting her lip, a look of worry in her eyes. Then he looked again at her hair and saw that…he actually thought it was adorable.

And then he knew what her sister had been talking about. He knew what kind of influence he had on her.

Hebidoshi was _in love_ with him. He wasn't sure why, but she was. And because of that, she had been jealous and suspicious of her sister. And she'd cut her hair just so he would think she looked nice. He sighed and gave her a weak smile.

"I was just…so surprised," he told her. "It looks adorable." That was it. That brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, I knew you'd just love it! Thanks, Hiei!" She then bounded off out of the room, humming happily to herself. Hiei sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

_Damn…I've got to see her sister…_

_SIDE NOTE:_ Okay, I lied!! The romance comes NOW!!! Well, not really…but at least Hiei figured it out. And the funny thing is, I actually cut my hair. Yes, me. Funny, huh? Well, sorry for the wait, and plz review!!


	14. Night of the Walking Cliches

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH in any way, shape or form. Oi, that one's gettin' old…I need some new material! ((opens door to reveal many writers chained to desks)) Hey!!! What's with the repeats??? Make up somethin' new!!!! I need to entertain, here!!!!!

_SIDE NOTE:_ Erm… ((looks up at disclaimer)) Yyyyyyeeeeeaaaahhh….don't mind the disclaimer…I'm a weirdo…I think I'll get a disclaimer slave!! Um, anyway, wow, I'm updating uber-soon. I never expected to update this quickly…yes I did, I'm a liar. I'm starting to repeat myself in everything! I _really_ need some new material…urk. Well, thank you all very, very much for reviewing, and read on!!

Hiei tried to tiptoe out the door, quiet as a mouse. Unfortunately, the cat-girl he had grown so used to living with seemed to know his every move. She caught him.

"Lord Hiei, what are you doing up at this hour? It's very late," she said with concern.

"Just going out for a walk…" Hiei tried.

"Can I join you?"

"Uuuummmm…no."

"Why? It's just a walk, isn't it?"

"I…want some time alone…to think…"

"About what?"

"Things," Hiei replied bluntly. Again, he tried to head out the door.

"Hiei…" Hebidoshi said quietly. "I know you're lying to me. Where are you going?"

Hiei sighed. _Damn her…what is she, my parent?_ "Hebi-chan…I honestly can't tell you. Please don't pry." There was an awkward pause.

"Forgive me, Hiei." There was a smile in her voice. "It's none of my business." Hiei sighed in relief as her footsteps moved away. And he walked out the door.

_Now…to get some answers from the sister of hers…_

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Knock. Knock. Knock. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Hello! Queenie, open up!"

The gates to palace opened, and before Hiei stood one of the guards who he bitterly recognized as an officer of his arrest the first day he came. She glared at him with those narrow yellow eyes and gave him a look of distaste.

"Queen Kanne is sleeping. You'd be wise to not disturb her."

Hiei stood firm, returning the woman's glare. "I have an issue I need to take up with her. It _can't_ wait." He added as the woman began to open her mouth. "This is extremely vital. I insist I speak with her _now_."

The guard didn't look very pleased with this whole thing. She gave Hiei another dirty look and then began to retreat inside the palace, saying: "I will wake her and see if she wishes to take business with you. If not, then you leave immediately."

Hiei rolled his eyes at her turned back. "Oh yes, your almighty supreme police officer of the realm," he muttered.

After a few minutes of waiting, the guard's displeasing face came back and announced that the queen would see him. Hiei brushed past her without a word.

The queen, no doubt about it, was sleepy and bitter about being woken up. She wore a scowl equal to the one of the guard. Her pink robe was sliding off her shoulders, but she was too tired to pull them back up. Her tiny dragon lay on her lap, sound asleep.

Her demeanor amused Hiei greatly. "Well, glad to see you looking so refreshed, milady."

"This isn't funny," the queen replied, letting out a huge yawn. "I _trust_ this is important. I shall be _very_ irritated with you if it is something trivial."

"Well, regardless of whether you think it important, _I_ believe this to be _very_ important." Hiei stared half-bored and half-irritated at the queen before him. "Were you ever planning to tell me that you _knew_ your sister was in love with me??"

This made Kanne brighten _very_ reasonably. She seemed quite awake now. "Ohhh, so she told you, then?"

"_No_, she did _not_ tell me," Hiei spat. Her happiness of the subject irked him. "I figured it out myself. After she _cut_ her _hair_ just so _I_ would think she looked cute."

"Ah, a young girl in love will do almost anything to impress the one she loves." The blonde woman smirked. "Now why, do you think, she would get the impression that you wanted her to cut her hair?"

Hiei clenched his fists tightly at his sides as he turned bright red. "She…asked me what I thought of you. I said I liked your hair," he replied rather lamely.

"Oh, do you really?" the woman said teasingly, fluffing up her hair. "What else did you say about me?"

Hiei gulped, forcing himself not to look at the queen's bulbous breasts. "N-nothing you should know about."

Kanne smirked. "I see. I should expect some plastic surgery from her soon, hmm?"

_Don't count on it,_ Hiei thought.

"Well, Hiei darling," the queen continued, stroking the sleeping dragon in her lap. "Now that you've figured it out, you must realize that knowing how you feel about me is only going to make her jealous. What she needs to know is how you feel about _her_." She smiled warmly. "So tell me…how _do_ you feel about her?"

Hiei stared at her a moment; well, more like past her. As soon as that question had been asked, he realized that he had no idea how he felt about Hebidoshi. He'd never really thought about it. So he said the only thing he could say right then. "I don't know."

Kanne rolled her eyes. "Oh, how disgustingly cliché! Can't you come up with a less moronic answer?!"

"What do you want me to do?! Think about something off the top of my head?!" Hiei shouted angrily.

"Precisely!" the woman said in exasperation. There was a short, but very tense silence between them.

"And you said my answer was moronic? Things like that take _time_; I can't just tell you how I feel about someone just like that!"

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, that's why it _must_ have taken _several_ hours to come up with how you felt about _me_!" the woman replied. Hiei was silent. "Well? I'm sure you have a comeback to this one." Hiei looked at the ground. He had to admit it. She was right.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?" he spat bitterly.

"Hiei, the most from-the-heart things come at a whim. If you can't tell me right now how you feel about my sister, then you haven't cared even to think about it. You've lived with her for a while now. Surely you must have even the tiniest feelings about her?"

Hiei sighed. Then he tried to pull his answer straight from his heart. "I…I think…I like her. She's been my friend," he began slowly. "And…I care about her. I realize…it makes me happy when she's happy…and perhaps…just maybe…I might love her, too."

Kanne smiled. "I think you do, Hiei. And I know for a fact that this is something she needs to hear from you. Straight from your heart."

Hiei made a face. "Now who's the cliché?"

"Cliché, yes, but it's true," the woman pointed out. "I'd tell her if I were you. Believe me, she'd love to hear it."

Hiei smiled. "Alright, then. Just promise me one thing." The queen looked a bit surprised and a little expectant. "If I tell her how I truly feel, then you must tell her how you really feel about ruling this entire realm. I know you've tried before, but as you've said, she's changed. Perhaps she'll listen to you this time."

Kanne smiled and nodded. "You have my word."

And with that, Hiei left. He was wondering how he'd bring up the subject to Hebidoshi when a throbbing pain jolted his right arm. The black dragon arm.

"Damn…not now, please, just stay…agh!" His arm began to tremble uncontrollably as another wave of pain brought him to his knees. "Dammit…not this soon! Why now?!" He staggered to his feet and took off at a run towards Hebidoshi's property. He burst in through the door, clutching his pained arm. "Hebidoshi!"

At his call, the cat-girl came running into the room. She gasped as she saw Hiei collapsing to the floor, holding his arm. By this time his whole arm and all the wards were engulfed in black flame and slowly being burned.

"Hiei…what's happening to you?!"

"It's the black dragon…it's…it's taking control…"

"What do you mean 'it's taking control'?! You don't mean it's releasing itself!"

"What else would I mean, baka onna?!" Hiei snapped. "Damn…at this rate I'll be consumed…"

"What?!"

"Look, you need to get out of here. I'm going to try and return myself to my own realm. That way the black dragon will be under control. But if I fail at this, I won't have you in danger. I want you to leave now."

Hebidoshi rolled her eyes. "Don't be so cliché. That never works. I won't leave you."

Hiei gazed at her a moment. "Fine. Stay." He began to concentrate on the black dragon's aura. Through his focusing, he glanced at Hebidoshi. "Whether this works or not, I'll never see you again, so I'll cut to the chase. I know you love me, and I love you. Remember that."

The cat-girl just sat, shocked. She didn't even have a chance to say anything as black fire spread suddenly, and threw her back. It was all she could do to keep from going back to Hiei.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Dun-dun-duuuuunnnnnn!!!!!! This world is full of clichés, man, but you gotta love 'em! What's the fun in life if you can't have a few in there? If you don't have some clichés once in a while, then all the original crap becomes cliché. Anyhow, aside from my speech of wisdom, I have updated, and it's seven pages long, and it ain't over yet!! But it _is_ almost over…yeesh. This'll be the second longer story I've ever finished!! Well, love ta keep ya in suspense, so plz review!!


	15. Take My Leave

**Disclaimer:** Sariah: Good news everyone!! I have a disclaimer slave!!!! OI, TOGURO!!!! DISCLAIMER'S ON!!!!

Toguro: ((it's the older one)) I'm not coming out there in this…this thing!!!

Sariah: ((pulls out a whip)) You will because I am your master!!! OBEY ME, SLAVE!!!

Toguro: ((sighs)) Fine. ((comes out in a slutty leather outfit))

Sariah: YES, blind the viewers and make them hate you—or me, whichever comes to mind first—even more!!! Bwahahaha!!!!

Toguro: Right…anyway, Sariah does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but at the moment, she does own me. Just not me…in the sense of the show…

Sariah: Baka!! I don't own you, I own your soul!!

_SIDE NOTE:_ Erm…well, if my disclaimer gets new ideas, my side note suffers…((sigh)) All I can think of to say is WOW, I'm updating soon again, and damn, it's almost over, and thank you for reviewing and read on!!

When Hebidoshi finally came to, she was faced with the sight of her sister. Kanne was thoroughly concerned, but the cat-girl could care less. She sat bolt upright and searched about for Hiei. All she found was that she wasn't in her home.

"Kanne, where is he…where is Hiei?!" she demanded.

"He's disappeared, Hebi-chan…" Kanne replied. "Lay down, now, rest…the blast knocked you out cold…"

"What do you _mean_ he's disappeared?! Don't tell me he's dead!!"

"He's _gone_, sister," the queen said firmly. "I don't know if he's dead or if he's simply returned to his own realm. Either way, we won't see him again."

Hebidoshi remained completely silent for a moment. "Typical, isn't it? I find the one man who loves me and he disappears from my life forever."

"Ah…" the queen smiled. "I see. So he told you, did he?"

Hebidoshi looked up at her sister. "You _knew_?" she asked incredulously.

The dragon-eyed woman threw up her hands defensively. "Only since yesterday. And I wanted him to tell you himself. I had a feeling it would reach your heart much more easily than if I had told you."

Hebidoshi made a face. "You're not acting like yourself."

"What? I'm acting smart for once?" her sister said sarcastically.

"Um…well…yeah," replied the cat sheepishly.

"Well, now is the time for me to show you my true colors."

"What are you talking about?"

"I made a promise to Hiei, little sister, and I intend to keep it." She sat by her sister and took her clawed hand. "Sister, I've told you before…I'm not fit to rule. I don't know what to do. The reason you've been controlling the laws and all the actions of this realm from the sidelines is because I've been purposely acting like a fool. _You_ were meant to rule…not me. _Please_ sister…understand how I feel. It is still your choice whether or not you want to rule, but if you don't, at least let it not be because of me." The queen searched her sister's face. "Hebi-chan?"

"Heh…I guess I'm a little naïve…probably should've guessed…"

"Are you willing to take my place?" Kanne asked desperately.

"Do you really think I can handle it?"

"You've been handling it for nearly 300 years," replied the queen flatly. Hebidoshi laughed.

"Well, alright, sister…if you really think so." She smiled. "I will take over for you."

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Genkai, in her library, looked up suddenly from her book. Yukina, sitting by her, looked up from hers at the older woman and asked, "Genkai-baasan, what's wrong?"

"He's returned…Hiei is back…" Genaki set down her book and stood. "I can only hope that his return has managed to seal the black dragon."

"I hope he's alright," Yukina said worriedly. "We should go find him…he could be—"

The door suddenly opened. There, in the doorway, stood a very burnt and exhausted Hiei. "I'm back…I've returned from the Dragon Realm." Genkai smirked and gave light applause.

"Well done, Hiei. Well done."

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Kanne and Hebidoshi stood on a tall platform in front of a large crowd in formal attire. Kanne hled her crown out before her as her sister stood beside her with a string of pearls round her head. The crowd was hushed.

"From this day forward, my people," began Kanne, "I place upon my sister's head, the crown that will mark her the new queen of this realm." She stood before her sister and placed the crown on her head. "Welcome everyone, your new queen. Queen Hebidoshi!"

The crowd erupted into applause. There was a smile on every face. Every face except for one.

Hebidoshi closed her eyes and listened solemnly to the crowd's applause. _If only I had a great king by my side…_

_SIDE NOTE:_ Waaaaahhhhhh!!!!! This was the second to last chapter of the Dragon Realm!!!!! Once I post up the next one… ((sniffle)) It's all over!!!!! Gods, I loved writing this…and I loved reading all the pleasant reviews that came my way. I'd like to thank everyone who has stayed with me through to this chapter…and I can only hope that you will continue to stay to the end!!! You've come this far!!! Thank you one and all, and please review.


	16. Coming Back to You

**Disclaimer:** Sariah: ((cracks whip)) Oh, Toguuuuuuuuroooooo!

Toguro: ((comes out in a pink, fluffy tutu)) Are you going to keep giving me these embarrassing outfits?

Sariah: Yes!!! DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!

Toguro: ((sighs)) Sariah…

Sariah: ((cracks whip)) What's my name?

Toguro: ((cringes)) The Mistress known as Sariah-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it.

_SIDE NOTE:_ Why the hell do I bother with these side notes? Tradition!!!! As long as I can remember, I've always had a disclaimer and then a side note. Well, ppls, this is it. The end of The Dragon Realm… ((sob)) of course, my friend is forcing me to make a sequel…so…heheheheheh…guess I won't be done. Well, thanks to everyone who's stayed to the end and also those who've come in at this point and are planning to read this final chapter. Read on, the last chapter of The Dragon Realm!!!!!

It was raining. Hiei caught each raindrop as they fell from the leaves the tree he sat in. It had begun raining long after he'd taken his perch in the tree, so the branch he sat on was perfectly dry.

The fire demon heard a call from below him and looked down to see Kurama standing there with an umbrella. The kitsune smiled warmly at his friend.

"Come on down, Hiei. It's cold."

Hiei gave him a dirty look before jumping down from the tree and shaking himself dry. "You can't just leave me alone, can you?"

"Now, now, Hiei." Kurama held the umbrella over his smaller friend. "You're my friend. I worry about you."

"Too damn much, fox. You've been coming out here every ten minutes."

"Oh, don't be bitter. Just come inside," he insisted. Hiei sighed in exasperation and gave a submissive shrug.

"Why not? I'm not going to get rid of you anyway." He followed the redhead inside where he was handed a large cotton towel. This, of course, was rewarded with a scowl.

"Hiei, don't look at me like that," Kurama said, responding to the scowl with a false hurt look. "Here." He took the towel from the fire demon and started to dry him off. Hiei snatched the towel away with a glare.

"Damn it, Kurama, I sometimes get the feeling you think you're my mother," said the demon irritably. He proceeded to dry himself as Kurama started to laugh. "What? I'm serious about that, you know."

"I suppose I do act like a mother sometimes," the kitsune agreed. He headed for the kitchen, and Hiei plopped himself down on the couch. "Are you hungry?"

Hiei gave the fox a 'see what I mean?' look and again the fox laughed.

"Alright, I get the hint," he conceded. "But, you know, Hiei…I think the reason why I act like a mother so much is because I care about you…you know that, right?"

"Spare me the corny ningen speech," Hiei said flatly, draping the towel about his shoulders.

"Hiei, hear me out for once." Kurama seated himself on the kitchen table, some ways across from his friend. "Whether you like it or not, there are people who care about you…most of them don't care the way I do, but they care nonetheless. And I think you should let them care. Because you care for them, too…don't you?"

Hiei took a pause and then leaned over the arm of the couch to look confusedly at the kitsune. "That settles it, you _are_ my mother." He sighed. "All right, _Mom_, I'll bite. I do care. Now, what am I doing that's worrying you so much?"

Kurama smiled. "You can read me like a book, can't you? Sometimes I wish I could do the same with you." He frowned. "Hiei, what happened in that realm to change you so much?"

"Have I changed?"

"You might not have noticed, but you seem…wistful and lost in thought all the time. It's just the slightest change, but…I can't help but wonder. Are you in love?"

Hiei blushed a bright cherry red and ducked behind the arm of the couch. "That's nonsense!"

Kurama laughed. "How cute, your first love. You must have met someone very special in that Dragon Realm, am I right?"

Hiei leaned back over the couch, still about as red as a tomato. "Well, she could take care of herself, I'll give her that."

"Was she cute?"

"Kurama!"

"Sorry, I can't help it," Kurama said cutely. "Just being a mother again."

"I don't know, Kurama," Hiei said with probably his third sigh that night. (A/N: Okay, who just went back to count the sighs? Raise your hand! Cuz I did… ((sweatdrop))) "I told her I loved her. And I _think_ do. Yes, I do. But I don't know why. I've never pictured my perfect woman before, and now that I think of it, I don't if she is the one."

"No one is perfect," Kurama replied. "The only thing that matters is what you see in her."

Hiei leaned on his elbows and faced his friend. "Hmm. I've never thought about that."

"Well, then, now is the perfect time," Kurama said wisely. "Go on…picture her in your mind and then tell me everything you see."

Hiei closed his eyes to better picture Hebidoshi in his mind. Instantly he saw her adorable new haircut, her smile, and even that exuberant laugh of hers. The thought brought a fond smile to his face. He opened his eyes.

"I see." Kurama nodded understandingly. "You love her because she makes you happy. That's very hard to do, so it's no wonder you have feelings for her."

"You think so?"

"I know so." There was a very, very long silence. "You must miss her."

"I knew I'd never see her again, whether or not the black dragon took over." Hiei shrugged. "I'm just glad I could get back home…instead of putting her in danger."

"If there was a way to go back without endangering her, would you take that opportunity?"

"Absolutely."

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Hiei walked along the street, stepping around puddles. The rain had finally stopped, and now only the dew dripped from the leaves. Talking to Kurama had been helpful…Hiei was actually glad the kitsune had convinced him to open up.

_At least now I can come to terms with how I feel about her…but how will I cope with missing her presence every day?_ Hiei just couldn't be sure…

Suddenly, his right arm pulsated…this caught him off guard. Was the black dragon releasing itself? This answer became apparent as the wards and bandages on his arm began to burn away.

_Kuso! I thought I sealed it completely when I left the Dragon Realm!_ Hiei cursed in his mind. The bandages were soon completely burned away, and the dragon released itself. If that wasn't surprising enough, a portal opened right next to Hiei and the dragon dove into it. Immediately Hiei followed it and found himself in Makai. _What the hell?_ _I've got to be dreaming…_

The dragon had vanished into yet _another_ portal, but oddly, as Hiei tried to follow it, the portal expanded. He heard voices coming from inside it.

"Keep it up! It's almost open!"

"My queen, the men on the eastern border of the land are beginning to retreat…we won't be able to pull the portal around it!"

"Why the hell would they be retreating?! Get this hunk of realm through the goddamn portal!"

_I must be dreaming…there is no way in hell that could be…_

There was a brilliant flash of light and tremor throughout all of Makai. The portal completely vanished, and in its place was a land that looked all too familiar. The Dragon Realm had entered Makai. And there, right where the portal had been, stood a bouncing cat-eared girl.

"Yay! We did it! I'm a genius! My advisors are geniuses! My soldiers are geniuses! My _sister_ is a genius! We're here! We're here! We're—!"

"Hebidoshi!"

The girl paused in her bouncing to look over at whomever at called. A smile lit up her whole face. "Hiei! She ran over to him and began bouncing all over again. "Hi! Can you believe it? We're actually here!!"

"How did you ever pull this off?" the fire demon asked incredulously.

"Weeelll, I went to my advisors and asked if it would be possible to combine the Dragon Realm with Makai…well, they didn't think it was possible. _But_ then I asked them if we could first pull the Dragon Realm from the depths of Spirit World and _then_ get into Makai, and they said yes, but first we had to get Koenma-sama's permission…and _then_—" Hiei clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Alright, I get it." He lowered his hand. "Glad you're here."

Hebidoshi smiled. "Yeah, me too." She gave Hiei a hug. "Ahh, it's good to be queen."

Hiei rolled his eyes. _Damn…I can't believe I missed her so much._

FINITO!!!!

_SIDE NOTE:_ It's over. Blah. The end. That's it. That's all she wrote. Well, actually, she wrote a lot more than this, but this is all I'm writing for now. I didn't want to have a cheesy: "Oh, Hiei, I love you." "I love you too." kind of ending…no cheeseball stuff like that, nuh-uh!!! I love corny stuff in the middle of a story, but if it's at the end, it totally activates my gag reflex. Well, thanks again to everyone who has reviewed up to the end. I bid you farewell, and I shall be posting up other junk for you to enjoy. Tootles!!


End file.
